


Alabaster Promises

by True_InTha_Blue



Series: Blanc Figments [2]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir Needs a Hug, Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Badass Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug, Episode: s03 Chat Blanc Spoilers, F/M, Horror, Marinette Dupain-Cheng Needs a Hug, Protective Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir, Relationship Problems, Romance, Sort Of, character introspective, personal issues, self worth, stern chat noir, understanding marinette
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-07
Updated: 2020-06-11
Packaged: 2021-03-01 21:14:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 26,699
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23533648
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/True_InTha_Blue/pseuds/True_InTha_Blue
Summary: Sequel to White DreamsStudy Buddies, that is what Marinette and Chat Noir have become, though it could be something more. Studying those developing feelings however are not on the priority for those two, let alone acknowledged. However, emotions and trust get strained when a certain white counterpart to Chat Noir shows up once again and those cold blue eyes are now trained on Marinette. Can they both deal with the akuma when Chat Blanc haunts them both? Bonds between people are a powerful thing indeed and lingering memories can manifest your demons and ghosts. Can Ladybug and Chat Noir come out of this when they barely remained intact last time?
Relationships: Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir & Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug, Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug, MariBlanc - Relationship, marichat - Relationship
Series: Blanc Figments [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1693660
Comments: 43
Kudos: 167





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I said I wasn't gonna make a sequel to 'White Dreams' but lo it became more popular than I thought. So..... Yeah. More Chat Blanc and Ladybug and Chat Noir angst.  
> This will be a two-parter (turned out longer than I expected). The first chapter will have more fluff (far more fluff) than 'White Dreams' and a bit more slice of life added. But do not worry, the next chapter will all be about that Chat Blanc terror and angst you all loved in White Dreams.  
> Please remember that this is not a salt-fic, I absolutely hate them and I am trying to portray Marinette and Chat Noir as realistically as possible in their respective situations.  
> So if they seem selfish or make mistakes... that's part of being human.  
> And I know... I'm bad at grammar. I try to edit... I fail. Please please enjoy the story regardless.  
> Also I don't know physics so sorry for any inaccurate information.

_Alabaster Promises_

By True-InTha-Blue

Chapter 1

X

Dusk had enveloped the city in a calming delft blues and royal purple, with the few dots of stars twinkling against the lights of the city of love. On the corner of one such small block rested a simple bakery that hid a large secret. The bottom lights were off yet the topmost one was still on.

There the secret lied that the daughter of the bakery donned the Miraculous to become the superhero known as Ladybug, savior of Paris and enemy of Papillion.

But now Marinette faces a foe that leads dread sinking in the pit of her stomach. Anxiety clenched at her throat and her eyes scrunched up in anger and confusion. Truly this is a foe she could not defeat, even with Lucky Charm.  
If Papillion utilized this as an Akuma, then surely Paris would all but be doomed.

“So, this brings an interesting fact of angular momentum. The basic formula for starting the spin projection is . And that is a quantum number that parameterizes the intrinsic angular-“

“STOP!” Marinette cried out to Chat Noir who stood over her with a textbook of physics in hand and a sweet in the other while she sat on her desk trying to copy down whatever his nonsense was about. “I don’t even think that is in our curriculum Chat! All we were trying to understand is how Airplanes fly! Just understanding forces and stuff like that.”

Chat blinked his green eyes slowly, as though trying to understand what her point was. “But angular momentum is a _force._ It is part of the three-dimension particle of a pseudovector. It keeps things like gyroscope balanced and is can be used for something like torque-“

“Chat Noir. I have lost you,” She said bluntly pinching her brow. How is it the same guy who punned like it was breathing, and rushes into Akuma’s headfirst ask questions later, knew so many more advanced subjects that it feels like he was talking another language? “All I want to know is what _forces_ an airplane _uses_ … to take into the _sky_ ,” She stressed the simplicity of the subject hoping, somehow hoping he would use simpler terms aligned with basic college French education.

The cat hero had the gall to look offended. “A force… is a vector quantity, so it has both magnitudes in direction-“

“For the love of Paris, Chat, all I need to study about the basic forces of an airplane and how they relate to each other,” She flopped down on her desk, closing her eyes wishing it was darker than the soft orange glow of her lamp so she could go off into blissful slumberland.

Chat took a bite of the leftover strawberry macaroon remained unsympathetic. “I thought we- You should’ve gone over in class already. Besides! Haven’t you improved you grade? Don’t you want to go further when you can? When you have help with it?” he pushed and encouraged.

His response was the girl dragging her hands across her face. “It’s called studying Chat,” Came her muffled response. “Besides! I am happy with my grade as it is. No one has to get perfect grades all time. Isn’t that what you told me in the beginning when we first started?”

Chat gave her a wry smile, but it was crooked in what looked like a grimace and a wince. It was gone in a flash. “Hehe.. yeah. You’re right. Perfection is overrated,” He laughed it off, but Marinette frowned at his tone. He quickly changed the subject before she could say anything. “But seriously aren’t you curious about the wonders of Physics? You can basically apply them to anything. Every force of nature can be traced back to Strong, Weak, Gravitational, and electromagnetic forces that govern how anything like particles interact or how ones can decay. All that goes back to the atom! And don’t even get me started on quarks, because that-“

“What the heck is a quark?” Chat’s bewildered student interrupted. “That sounds like some type of strange duck or sci-fi term!”

“Of course, it is not sci-fi!” Chat chuckled. “It’s a completely real and logical force.”

The way he said this like it was common knowledge irked her to no end. “Says the boy in a leather catsuit who fights other super-powered villains who looked like they had paint thrown over them!”

“Okay. One. Rude. Two. Yeah, point. That’s why I usually just throw myself at akumas because basic physics usually means nothing to them,” Chat slumped admitting this. “Not like you can calculate the logics behind someone who can just summon 60 KPH winds or someone who can teleport through phones. Don’t even get me started with the size to strength rations of several of the villains I have fought.”

“You’ve tried doing that?”

“Kinda hard to do when protecting Ladybug. Found out that the painful way. I even tried to figure out how one fight went after we defeated the akuma. What the scientific and mathematical properties of the attacks and movements. Wrote it down on paper and everything and…. Let’s just said I needed headache medicine afterward,” The cat ears on his head flattened back as to emphasize this. “Ladybug knows how to do though. Hard not to be a bit envious.”

Marinette had to resistance wincing at that comment. Her partner was unaware that the person in front of him was really just winging it on intuition and a gigantic leap of faith. Honestly, it was better for her to not think about those types of things and just go with it, otherwise, she would start fretting over the details and impossibility of things of the like working out. It was usually after her plans worked that as Marinette questioned how on earth she could do something like that.  
Some things were best not thought about, similar to the physics of akuma fights.  
Some questions are not meant to be mused about.  
Like, why she was Ladybug?  
Why do Kwami’s exist?  
The impending doom of her erasing her memories to protect the miraculous box?  
Why did Papillion want to do with the Wish?  
And quite possibly the most nagging one of this current night…  
When the heck did she become so comfortable letting Chat Noir in her room?

Like stated earlier, best not to even _think_ about it. Nope! Just, just gotta lock it up _TIGHT._

“Well as you can see. I am obviously! --Not ladybug. And therefore, no way I can even handle such physics.” Immediately Marinette got up and just shoved a plate of macaroons to Chat Noir. “SO! Let’s just eat these cookies and forgo the whole physics entirely!” She tried not to smile too widely.

It was odd, how in these situations that Marinette got to see a side of Chat she hardly ever saw as Ladybug. Completely unamused and nonplussed. “Yeah… No.” He said pushing her (gently) back on the chair. “I don’t know about you Marinette. But I said I will help you with your physics grade. And I plan to use every single iota of knowledge I have, to make sure _you_ get the best you can get. Because _you_ deserve it,” He leaned in close, almost glaring. “And I won’t take no for an answer to keep me from helping you,” Definitely not a side she saw often.

Aggressively helping her. Rather… odd… bit intimidating and somewhat… encouraging? It was a mixed bag that’s for sure.

But she had to be confident back towards him. It was eleven PM.

“I think- the basic forces of an airplane taking off is Drag, Lift, weight and Thrust? Weight of its relation towards the center of the earth, Lift for how it acts horizontally in motion, thrust as the direction of motion and drag of the opposing to the motion. It’s that. And just that for the test tomorrow.”

Cat eyes narrowed at her, searching bluebells for some deep hidden meaning beyond her mind. “Correct,” He said taking a macaroon and taking a bite.

“I think I’m good Chat.”

He let out a sigh getting her hint. “You’ll do fine tomorrow,” He admitted. “Sorry… I just get really passionate about wanting to—” He slid a hand over his face. “Help Y- People. I really like helping people. And Physics. Love them! So—" He puffed out air. “I get… excited—" His tail dropped down and shoulders slumped. “I know… it’s annoying… and stupid and inappropriate.”

Marinette immediately cut in, heart reacting before even her thoughts cut in. “Chat! No! It’s not stupid or annoying at all! You’ve helped me so much improving my grades and just helping me get a lot of stress off my plate!” Ever since Chat started helping her with the basics such as homework or even being a sponge for her to talk to her life improved. Without needing to worry about her grades so much as they improved, her social life and creative life had become far more bearable and even relaxing to a degree. Her relationship with Luka improved and gotten far more comfortable and now it was comfortable to even be in the same classroom with Lila (barely). Less pressure about that meant that Marinette was having a better time creating and fervor to continue her passions after months of artist block. “Don’t ever think you wanting to help someone is not needed at all!”

And now he had the gall to look skeptical at her words. Like some deep-seated scar he refused to be treated. “Well… thanks but more often than not—" He shook his head. “Never mind. You’ll get your test right tomorrow.” He gave her a million-watt smile that seemed both achingly familiar and knocked the air out of her.  
A smile like that could give Adrien a run for his money…

Marinette was quick to shut that thought down along with why she was noticing Chat’s smile at all these days.  
“Is everything okay Chat?” It was amazing how quickly Chat changed his demeanor.

“I’ll certainly feel better knowing that you don’t have to worry about your test tomorrow!”

“Chat…” She noticed he did this often as of late. Ignoring himself in favor of reassuring her. He never said ‘I’m fine’ like she did but neither did he venture into what he was feeling.  
Chat Noir was a contradiction she had discovered. On one hand, his emotions were an open book. You could tell when he was happy, mad or sad. He showed them off without inhibition or subtly. On the other hand, his thoughts and motivations and responses were locked uptight. What he was sad about or what he was mad about was not always clear.

“Time to get some shut-eye Marinette. For both of us,” He said ending this conversation and topic. She pouted prompting him to smile.  
“I’m flattered you enjoy our time together,” Chat all but purred leaving his intended effect of Marinette stuttering.  
One of his favorite sights of her being flustered. “But sleep is good for the mind. And your little gear turner needs some troubleshooting.” He laughed as he dodged a sweep of a stray notebook as he leapt towards the skylight on her bed railing.

“ _Chat Noir!”_

“Goodnight Marinette!” With that all too wide grin he bounded outside the faint traces of his laughter heard before the skylight shut itself.

“Mangy cat,” Marinette muttered checking her surroundings and picking up her notebook. He was right, she was tired. It irked her that he read her like that, and it irked her even further that Chat once again was able to detangle himself to a very much needed conversation about his feelings and internal analyzations. Alas, he was slippery, and unlike where he followed Ladybug’s commands, Chat on his own or when facing Marinette, he knew how to direct a conversation.

Tikki flew out of her hiding spot, a secret cubby where the miraculous box was stored.

“Am I… doing the right thing?” Marinette asked the tiny god as she climbed up her bed.

“That depends, Marinette, what are you trying to do?”

The girl huffed blowing her bangs. “This… whole thing with Chat! I mean! It all started out to help with my with Physics and other homework and maybe just casually talk to him. That’s all.” Rankling her hands through her hair she breathed. “But now he visits nearly every night. And it’s not always for homework.” Now it was video games play sessions. (she was good at fighting games while he was good at platformers and racing games. They both tanked at party games.) Now it was Chat coming in to try her odd baking experiments or modeling some accessories. It was Chat always checking on her after an akuma attack to even the point of just chatting idly when both were bored with mathematics or formulas.

Somehow ‘Study Buddy’ time has become ‘Buddy Buddy’ time most of the week between her and Chat.  
He was tight-lipped though, anything personal or anything she asked his regards to Ladybug or the like, he always managed to direct the conversation elsewhere.

Tikki thought about it, expression pensive and patient. “I understand your apprehensions Marinette. That you wanted distance from your partner. That separating yourself from your duty as Ladybug was best for you. To be able to handle the mantle of the guardian on top of that,” Those too big eyes saddened. “Can I be honest with you Marinette?” The chosen nodded. “I am glad and so happy that you let Chat Noir back into your life, even if it is as Marinette. I have seen you have become far happier that he is helping you in your civilian life. There is nothing wrong with forming this bond with him, especially after the fight you two had as heroes.”

It was hard not to wince at the memory. Things were better now between Chat Noir and Ladybug, but it wouldn’t be the same. Things change.

There were other concerns about the developing friendship with Chat Noir… “But isn’t getting close to Chat Noir what I feared originally? Why I distanced myself from him.. that when he knew who Ladybug was…” Her eyes cast down to another hidden thing in her desk.  
Getting close to chat were risks, and yet keeping away from him hurt both as them… it felt like no matter what path she could choose… it would end in hurt. Eyes narrowed and frustration simmered beneath her skin. An itch to do something with her hands.  
She couldn’t sleep like this!  
“Marinette,” Tikki said exasperated how her Wielder will not rest.

“Sleep is for the weak Tikki!” She cried out softly to not wake her parents before shimming towards her desk.

It was times like this that Tikki contemplated how Mortals had developed this way. It was inspiring in its own way but it’s like their minds contrasted against common sense and nature.  
Paradoxes to the end. That is why they are able to handle the magic powers of the Kwamis.

She watched Marinette pull out an object from her next, along with needle and thread and began to sew together powder snow white with ice-cold blue.

* * *

Staying up was a horrible idea. How come no one stopped her? She blamed Chat… or Tikki… They didn’t try hard enough.  
Everything was a mistake.

[Error]

“So….” Alya leaned in when the bell rang after they handed in their Physics test. “Was it studying or a personal project as to why you look like you’ve just fought a bus full of Akuma without the help of Ladybug or Chat Noir?”

“Both?” She hoped with that response would make her seem like a responsible student.

“With what ratio?” Nino chimed in from the desk behind. They were in the science classroom as pale sun passed through the glass windows and the mumbling of other students drifted at their respective tables.

“Numbers can go be cataclysmed for all I care.”

“I hear that,” Alya agreed with her friend. “Still I think you’ll do great. I mean so far your scores have really improved. What’s your secret?” They were already heading out with bags slung around their shoulders.

Marinette thought about it.  
A cat boy in leather who was fluent in far more advanced physics, as well as an entire language of puns visiting her in the dead of night, was the key… But that probably wouldn’t go over well with…. _Anybody_.

“Hard work and determination!” Marinette said with a grin that was a bit too wide.

Nino and Alya both gave her a blank stare. “Uh-huh.” Luckily there came a convenient change of subject.

“There’s Adrien.”

They all spotted the male model looking at his phone with a frown on his handsome… very handsome face.

Adrien is very handsome to Marinette but didn’t make her freeze up as it did a few months ago. Being able to treat him like a normal (and extremely attractive) person and thus they become good friends… Who knew having her heart broken was the key to friendship?

She threw that bitter thought into the abyss.

“Hey, Dude! Fail the test?” Nino joked. Adrien was in a separate class from them in the Advanced Physics course that had begun earlier.

Adrien missed the jest, too focused on his phone. “No… teacher told me early that I got a 105% percent,” He said this so nonchalantly and even a bit disappointed seemed to crawl on the edge of the statement like it wasn’t that impressive.

It caused a frown on the secret superhero’s face. “That’s amazing Adrien. We should celebrate.”

“Yeah, dude! So why the long face?”

Adrien was beaten to the punch by Alya. “Let me guess. Kagami brushed you off again.”

“She didn’t brush me off!” Adrien said defensively before taking a calmer voice. “Her schedule won’t work with mine this week, so we won’t be able to go on a date.”

This was upsetting as one this was the third time this month and two it was neither Adrien’s and Kagami’s fault for having such incompatible lives dictated by schedules and duties to their families.

Marinette’s brain saddened hearing this and stormed. It was uncanny that whenever Kagami’s schedule was free or loosened, that Gabriel filled Adrien’s with unceremonious photoshoots or business meetings. Even Adrien had mentioned it was odd as his father never really brought him to the meetings before.  
Kagami often talked to Marinette about this subject too and her heart went out to both of her friends who were undoubtedly frustrated at the lack of time spent together.

“Well, maybe we can visit Kagami during one of her practices?” Marinette suggested. “Maybe bring her a sweet as well?”

That brought a soft smile to the blond’s face. “You’re so kind Marinette,” He said this as surely as Chat Noir quoted the logistics of the universe.  
She threw the blush that tried to creep on her cheeks down into the abyss.

 _‘Just a friend! Just a friend!’_ Keep to the mantra. Obey the mantra. Throw any wondering thoughts that said otherwise into the abyss

“Party at the Dupain-Cheng’s bakery!” Nino slugged his arm around Adrien dragging him forward.

“Heck yeah. Pretty sure you can fit that into your schedule sunshine!”

A wry smile crossed Adrien’s face. “Well, I didn’t tell anyone that school got out early today for extra study time for the next tests tomorrow.”

“Sneaky sneaky.”

“Look at this dude! Going through his teenage rebellion phase! Next thing you know he’ll be inviting a girl to the mansion!”

The downtrodden look crossed Adrien’s face. “Father might disagree. Whenever I do invite Kagami they are only for formal dinners… same with her house.”

Ouch. How frustrating it was to want to spend more time with someone you cared about to further your relationship yet life kept you apart to the bare minimum that was even barely enough for just friends.

Marinette gently coaxed the downtrodden teen to her parents’ bakery. Her parents greeted all her friends with warm smiles and just as warm panini sandwiches. The positive mood uplifted Adrien’s spirits and once again he was reminded why he tried to get to this place as often as he could with or without the mask.

His eyes flickered briefly to the ebony-haired girl next to him, smiling so sweetly and laughing in a way that sent his chest light and fluttery.

He looked away suddenly feeling ashamed. It was just the positive atmosphere. And Marinette was a beacon of positivity.

And yet a slight traitorous thought slithered its way to the forefront.  
_‘She’s a lot more positive now thanks to Chat Noir helping her.’_

Adrien didn’t cast the thought into the abyss, he nuked it from orbit and launched into a black hole.  
No way he was gonna address that. He didn’t the previous times and he was not going start now.

Nope.

“So how did you guys think you did?” Adrien said suddenly not caring if he was slightly loud or panicked or interrupted any previous conversation.

No one seemed to notice and launched into the new topic. Alya dramatically groaned. “Uuuggg. If I have to see the word ‘Force’, one more time—"

“I’m sure you did great girl!” Nino said giving her a thumbs up. “As for myself, I think I did alright. Tried my best not to keep myself up and cram. Not unlike this girl though, she pretty much aced it judging from the bag under her eyes.” He said gesturing to Marinette who gave him a light smack.

“Really?” Adrien brow popped up. Didn’t he tell her to get some sleep last night?

Marinette refused to look at him.  
“I didn’t stay up… studying.” Marinette tried to explain.

“5 Euros that the girl is working on some project. My guess, she studied a whole bunch, got herself worked up and tried to expand that energy into said project.” Alya deduced as her friend look flustered and shocked at being found out so easily.

Oh?  
The ego of himself and concern for his friend mixed and mingled.  
What could be more important than the instructions of her dearly leather-clad superhero friend who is looking for out for her health? “What are you working on?” Curiosity started to plant itself in his mind.

Marinette flushed and looked down and shy. “Well… I can’t really say, It’s a private commission.”

That made the group even more intrigued.

“Nothing bad!” She was quick to shut those thoughts down. “It’s just… the person who commissioned me has personal feelings for this project and isn’t comfortable with sharing them.” She said that last party firmly as that was the end of that discussion.

Her friends, respectful and loyal, did not prod further though Adrien’s mind held the mystery in the back of his mind.  
Wonder if Chat could see it?

Be it as it may, he did have a good excuse to see Marinette again afterward tomorrow as she’ll get her grades back and he could present delicious chocolates or fine fabrics and they can play video games or help her study for her literature test which he knew they would be having and-

Tiny claws sunk into his shirt.

“I!-“ Adrien shot up, more startled than in pain- “I-… Need to go… fix my hair. Yeah-“ GREAT! Great model excuse, he already on his way to the restroom.

He could hear Alya say to his friends. “But his hair is already perfect,” With agreement from the other two following afterward.

Closing the door behind him and taking a few steps away from it to not be overheard he investigated his jacket’s inside pocket. “ _What?_ ” He hissed out.

Acid inhuman and ancient green eyes stared at the mortal. “You’re pathetic.”

“About what?” Adrien was confused when the Kwami flew up to face level.

“Look, kid. I don’t need to be a mind reader to know what you’re thinking when you heart rate keeps spiking. It’s annoying. It’s so jumpy I cannot even sleep with it trying to break out of your ribcage,” He poked his paw against Adrien’s chest. “Wouldn’t be the first time I saw that happen to someone.”

As morbidly tempting as it was to ask about _that_ , there was another pressing matter to address. “What’s the big deal I get a high heart rate? And why don’t you just sleep in my bag?!”

The tiny god of Destruction was completely unamused. “Really? I know you know. You’re sheltered but not that dense. Also, your bag gets cold.”

“I-“ Really words were failing him because he had chucked those thoughts Plagg was talking about into a black hole and chasing after them would be nothing but an irresistible pull towards a very, very, deep pit of unaddressed feelings and thoughts. How many had he nuked and chucked into that black hole at this point? Ever since he started being a ‘study buddy’?

Not even a god’s judgment eyes could make Adrien start making a step close to them and cast back his own stubborn stare.

“Even though I am an aspect of death, it is still a mystery to me of how you mortals have not bit the bucket sooner with that mindset,” Plagg shrugged. “Regardless, get me some sourdough and I won’t dig into your shirt whenever you cast your eyes on your cutie pie.”

With a god’s partial judgment passed, Adrien spent a good minute dismissing the blush on his cheeks.

Marinette was just a friend. Had to be just a friend.  
She had to be just a friend because otherwise, he would be the worst scum on the earth if he did have theoretically have feelings for her as he was dating someone else and she was already dating someone else.

He already gave up on Ladybug and that broke him in more ways than one. Worse yet he knew he still held feelings for the elusive heroine.  
So if he did even hypothetically have feelings for Marinette, she didn’t deserve someone like him who was so messed up as having feelings for several people.

Luka was perfect for Marinette, he was patient and understanding and cool and calm. Luka had everything together, while he…

Adrien once again cast those thoughts into the black hole which started to feel like a section of his heart and went out, intent of buying sourdough and maybe sweets to distract him.

Nino and the others were all done with their lunches and talking about their next exams.

They did not ask Adrien’s oddly long retreat to fix his hair to which the boy was grateful for.

“Wish I could’ve studied at Adrien’s place,” Nino said point a thumb as his friend sat down. “I’m fine with my grade but a little extra something wouldn’t hurt. Dudes a wiz as Physics and practically anything else,” He grinned at the model. “Isn’t it because you finish your homework in a matter of an hour is how your able to have so much time?”

A blush appeared on said model’s face. “Well… I… study hard. That’s really it.”

Marinette smiled beneath her mug of creamy coffee (more milk and spices than coffee) musing. “I think I might know someone who could give him a run for his money,” It was her attempt at teasing.

“Oooo!” Alya instantly picked up hidden meanings. “So, is that the secret to your recent success?”

The spluttering of Marinette commenced once again, and Adrien couldn’t help a wry grin hidden in his palm knowing who she was talking about.

It was then Sabine alerted Marinette. “I know you’re all having fun Marinette but remember Mme. Chamack needs to you watch Manon for a short while soon.”

“Ah right. Sorry guys. She’ll be coming in an hour.”

They all agreed to casually play some games for a spell (no fighting games, Marinette and to an extent Adrien were half as likely to rile themselves up if given the time) and then the three hurried themselves out while Marinette waited for Manon.  
The three friends passed the school and on their way to where Kagami was having her lessons with a sweet in tow when Adrien spied a rather unpleasant sight that sent any good plans away.

The limo was parked out on the street with not just Gorilla holding the door solemnly but also Nathalie standing off to the side. A cool breeze seemed to come over the group.

“Dude… not cool,” Nino said as Adrien resigned himself to his fate.

“I’ll see you guys later.”

The barest amount of disappointment appeared on the cold secretary’s face as he approached. His steps heavy and crackled against the loose concrete of the sidewalk.

“Your father requests you to be at the house,” Nathalie said as he got into the car as they settled onto the hard and cold leather. A soft sigh escaped Adrien and he vaguely heard Gorilla do the same.

“For?” Adrien asked trying not to be sharp in his tone. Gabriel doesn’t do requests. He demands and only backs down if one has the rare advantage over him.

“To do your after-school assignments.”

The teen said nothing, trying his hardest not to show expression despite his teeth grinding together. In his mind he could see two cold steel hands clamping around his throat like a collar, the happy moment at the bakery swept aside by the oppressive looming figure of the mansion.  
The hall was empty as he and his charges entered it; father did not see fit to even greet him, the man becoming somehow even becoming more reclusive than ever before a few months ago.  
And thus, into the all too large room he went, trying not to slam the door behind him. Temper already frayed like abused twine. As his father became more reclusive the more Adrien felt like his temper had shortened.

Plagg had flown out of the bag and gracefully silent taking the loaf of sourdough Adrien had bought earlier.

Already Adrien was going over each and every fact that was bound to be on his tests tomorrow and the extra assignment Nathalie always have when his schedule wasn’t booked with modeling and extracurricular activities.  
He didn’t glance at the paper as he sat at his desk and dark musings between keeping the temper in check and going over the droll answers. Plagg as off to the side combining camembert with the sourdough and a jar of pickled cappers that somehow the kwami snuck from the kitchen.  
Once Adrien’s thoughts were done, he checked over the papers.

Every single answer he had thought right and was already mindlessly filling them in. In a matter of minutes, he filled out the forms.

In a matter of minutes, Plagg had already devoured the entire meal. He could feel the look the chosen wielder was giving him.  
“I dunwanna go out…” He mumbled.

“I’ll stop Marinette’s and get two loaves of sourdough,” Adrien didn’t even beat around the bush.

The ancient god gave the boy a good look. “Look how much you have grown. Bribing and making deals with old powers to vent out your pent-up aggression and rebelling against authority,” He wiped a nonexistent tear. “I’m so proud of you.”

“Most people wouldn’t be proud of those things developing in someone.”

Plagg shrugged. “Well, I’m not a person. I ain’t even human.”

Hmm… Point taken.

A flash of green and Chat Noir was already bounding out the window of the pale mansion and towards the streets of Paris, intending to make his own freedom. Out of the cold of isolation and into the warm evening sun.

* * *

Marinette ushered Manon up the stairs, the little girl already having a goal and destination in mind.

She giggled spotting the sacred treasure hidden in the coves of Marinette’s room.

There, in a box near the desk was the dolls! The bestest dolls!

Already she was popping open the lid and took out the hardy but well-crafted figures. Ladybug, Chat Noir, now with pals, as Rena Rouge, Carapace. With Civilians to protect (Manon insisted that there needed people to be rescued) such as Marinette, Adrien, Alya and Nino and Mme Chamack (gotta have mom) to report the news.  
In a separate bin (because heroes and villains shouldn’t be together as the little girl said) was Lady Wifi, Evillustrator, RogerCop, Bubbler, Dark Owl, Desperada and Volpina. One that Marinette made sure to have the stiching seem extra bulky and crude. Petty yes, but after resisting all those Akumas because of Lila, Marinette felt like she at least deserved some form of petty satisfaction.

“This time!” Manon began as Marinette began to open her textbook for the next day “Chat Noir and Ladybug face off the duo of Desperada and Volpina! And-“Her eyes caught a gleam of Marinette’s desk.

“WHOSE THAT?!” Excitement bloomed on her face while Marinette’s paled in comparison seeing what Manon was looking at.

On her desk was a now finally complete doll of pure white save for the pale felt face and the little blue eyes that shown out like cold blue icy discs.

“That’s uh-“ She stuttered an explanation. A doll to pent out her frustrations and thoughts she didn’t even know to address about a version of her partner from an alternative timeline that haunted her nightmares?

It’s true but she shouldn’t say that.

“A… commission?!”

Manon didn’t know what a commission was, but what she did know was this doll was special.

“Is this Chat Noir as a villain?” She asked as Marinette spluttered at the accurate guess.

“W-what, says… what- what makes you say that?!”

“He’s frowning,” Manon said like it was obvious pointing at the little thread frown on the doll’s face. “What’s his name?!”

Lie Marinette Lie! You’re a pro at this! “I dunno. It’s just some information someone told me to design. Not my place to ask.” Her voice kept going to high octaves.

“NEW PLAN!” Manon went back to the dolls, pushing Volpina and Desperada out of the way. “Chat Noir meets his long-lost twin brother! Now Ladybug falls in love with him and-“

Said Ladybug in disguise desperately tried to tune out Manon’s story. Throw all those feels and words and thoughts into the abyss. Maybe even nuke them. Deep meanings and thoughts, who needed them? Now it is time for understanding whether a door being red in a book means the author meant for it to be symbolic of anger or if it was just a detail.

Personally, she thought the door was just supposed to be red.

Though it didn’t stop her eyes from wandering to the Chat Blanc doll, trying her best to ignore the little story going on.  
Her mind flashed back to the recent nightmare where she as Marinette was trapped in that desolate future, Chat Blanc nowhere to be found and yet his voice always followed her though faded as coming from the water that covered the world.  
Maniac and desperate.  
Pleading and yet full of the danger he represented.  
Saying the same things over and over.  
To be free.  
To be real.  
To make things right.  
To make things perfect.  
  
No matter how far she ran, it always sounded like the voice was always crawling nearer and nearer.

She often woke up in a cold sweat and short of breath with the last image in her brain was a pair of blue eyes, desperate and pleading just about to say her name. Just like the night when he manifested as a nightmare of Sandboy and right before he was destroyed by Noir’s Cataclysm.

Slowly these nightmares lessened, however they persisted to an odd frequent amount that was still unnatural.  
It always felt like it was becoming clearer with each dream, the words more defined and undistorted.

Last time, it felt like he had just been right behind her, inching closer and closer. It startled her so badly as it was the main reason she didn’t sleep last night, trying her hardest to pour those unknown frustrations and fears into that little doll.

Of course, she was starting to regret creating the doll remembering who Manon became as an akuma.

She was split, part of her that wanted to be optimistic and believe in people to not fall to their feelings of akumatization…. And yet the Marinette who was Ladybug having to face all of this for nearly a year knew that something like this was obviously going to bite her in the butt.

“Manon.” Marinette spoke up catching the young girl’s attention. “I know you like that doll, but it is for someone else so, after this, it won’t be available. But I’ll make a Chat Noir of your favorite color… and a Ladybug too!”

For a moment Manon thought deeply. “But Chat Noir wouldn’t be Chat Noir without being… Noir! Also, I don’t like the black Ladybug those dolls have.”

A brow raised. “What doll?”

“The newest Ladybug Miraculous toys.” She replied. “They all recently came out. Ladybug and Chat Noir have different versions like my favorite DragonBug!” She grinned before looking at the felt dolls in her hands. “But I like yours better… Would you make me a dragonbug? Pretty please.”

Other than questions about those other toys, Marinette could only smile that Manon would not be upset about not being able to play with the Chat Blanc doll. “Sure thing.”

Mercifully enough, Manon’s mother came in back from a quick meeting, not before thanking Marinette for being flexible to watch her daughter.

And the day ended without much hassle and Marinette could go back to her studies and the Chat Blanc doll put safely next to its personal container on her desk to be put away tonight.

…

It was only 3 PM.

* * *

So, Manon walked down the street and her mother following behind smiling. Today was a good day for the girl as her mom said she could have a toy for her recent good behavior (aka not being akumatized in several months) and proceeded to make a turn towards the local toy store with the girl bouncing along every step.

Once inside, she spied a familiar face. “Oh!” Manon said skipping towards the boy in the red cap while her mother took a phone call about her job. “Hi Nino!”

Nino who had been browsing to see for a special type of toy, (just happened to be by the Rena Rouge shelf.) gave his signature greeting. “Hey, little dude!” He said taking his eyes away from the merch. “Whatcha doing this day?”

“Mama said I can get a toy!”

“Awesome! Same with my little bro.” Nino said with a grin. “Don’t let me hold ya up.”

Manon found the section she was looking for, full of red and black. The ladybug and Chat Noir section. There was somebody there but all she had eyes on was for looking for the Dragonbug version of Ladybug. She said that Marinette’s toys were better and that much was true, but the little girl would love to be able to have something of her own.

She looked around and there. Right there. Standing on a small stand where only it could hold a few, was a single box.  
Inside was the super special edition a Ladybug toy. It was the ladybug who had attachable dragonbug parts and if you put the figure in warm water, her normal suit would change into dragonbug designs and came with a color-changing light up sword and yoyo.  
It was for a limited time only.

To any child, this would be the ultimate find. The Gem on the Pedestal.

Her tiny hands reached for the box, goal in sight and then right as she touched it, another hand got it from the opposite side. A boy of tawny hair and glasses glared at her. Chris, Nino’s brother.

“Hey. I saw it first.”

Manon refused to back down. “I got it first.”

“No way you did!” The boy said attempting to tug it away. “Finder’s keepers!”

Manon tugged back, attempting to snatch the box away. “Nuh-huh! Mama said I could have this!”

“Gonna cry to your mommy?” Another tug.

“Ladybug is for good girls.” Tug back

“Girls don’t get action figures.”

“Yeah huh! I play with Ladybug and Chat Noir all day.”

“Then go play with Lame Chat Noir! Ladybug is better.”

Across town, in a darkened room where butterflies glowed, a man in a mask smirked towards the lady in blue.

Manon went red in the face and words were dropped. One of the reasons she wanted the special dragonbug because she wanted to play with the special Chat Noir that Marinette made so he would no longer be frowning. No way she was going to allow some boy who didn’t like Chat Noir, take away his future partner! Now it was war!

Back and forth the two kids tugged at the box. Name calling and insults were thrown at each other as their tiny hands attempted to claim the box as their own.

When the abuse was too much, the box was torn at the bottom, the top remaining attached; the figure crashing on the ground with the arms and legs popping off and the accessories scattering underneath the shelves and stands.

Silence overtook the two children, eyes wide from the shock seeing their prize lost to them.

Of course, what followed was anger quickly overtook them. And right before they were about to hurl blames and even more insults a black butterfly and feather flew right into the box.

And the icon of Papillion and Mayura appeared on both kids’ faces and a deep sinister voice spoke to the depths of their mind.

_“Toymongers. I am Papillion.”_

_“And I am Mayura.”_

_“It is such a shame that playtime always comes down to this. Which toy is better?”_

_“Or in this case—"_ Mayura chimed in _“Which **hero** is better. “_

_“Toymongers, Tike and Tot, we shall help you make the ultimate toy army to decide the victor. Command your army out of the various versions of the heroes before you so long as we play fair. The ability to manifest any toy with their respective powers.”_

_“And the ability to make them as real as the actual heroes._ ”

_“Whoever gives me the Miraculous of Ladybug and Chat Noir first wins. It will be the ultimate contest!”_

The two formally known as Kris and Manon, now Tike and Tot the Toymongers agreed. And the evil force consumed them. Two emerged on elaborate floating thrones of papercraft and cardboard, with an ominous glowing red to black to green chain connecting them. Tike sat on the red throne in a comical general’s outfit of red and green, the shoulder tassels having spots and beetles on them and Tot on the black throne with a similar outfit only in blue and black with pawprints. A baton of respective colors in their hands each.

The war of Ladybug and Chat Noir Toys has begun.

* * *

“Thank you very much!” Marinette said once again before exiting the door. An elderly customer had sprained an ankle earlier the day and needed a delivery. It was an odd case of Marinette being allowed to do as such considering her lack of grace, but it was just a simple few loaves and bread and not a far walk. Missions complete.

Her steps were dodged when she spotted something that should downright be impossible.

Snakenoir.  
Leaping over the rooftops as though looking for something.

This was impossible as the Snake Miraculous was currently in the Miraculous Box which was hidden deep in her room   
To which Chat Noir did not know that Marinette was, in fact, Ladybug who kept said Miraculous Box.  
  
So obviously what she saw. Should. Not. Be. Happening.  
  
And yet her mind halted and screeched and protested with the silent scream of the panic all young people experience these days of world crashing reality meeting expectations. And she froze.  
And to her horror, Snakenoir spotted Marinette and his eyes lit up.  
He jumped down from the rooftops in front of her.  
“Marinette.” He said brightly. “What are you doing out here?”

Despite the sensation of her brain trying to bash itself against her skull in an attempt to ‘not deal with this’ somehow she managed out coherent words. “W-w-work-ing? I mean, what are you doing out here…? How…” She looked over him. “I mean… why do you have the snake miraculous?”

Something odd shifted in Snakenoir’s eyes. Something that made Marinette realize that there was indeed something off here. His eyes glazed over like the question did not-could not- register.

“You should get somewhere safe Marinette.” He said completely ignoring the question. He offered his hand to her. “Let me take you somewhere safe. A princess has a knight in shining armor” His tone was, flirtatious, charitable, warm… and a bit odd.  
  
If it hadn’t been for the fact Marinette had been spending all that time with Chat Noir as her Study Buddy (Buddy Buddy) these past weeks, she would have thought this was Chat’s normal flirtatious tone… Except that he never called her princess these days nor he was never flirty with her. Teasing, yes. Flirty? Not since Miraculous Queen happened.

“What are you protecting me from?” Her tone was even, and she stared directly into Snakenoir’s eyes.

A flash of black happened before she could even register it. Snakenoir was ripped away from her by Chat Noir with a face full of fury as pinned the other down with the staff.  
“WHO ARE YOU?!” Chat snarled at the other, uncommonly vicious in his words.

“Chat Noir!” Marinette cried out, not knowing if this was the real one or not.

“Marinette!” Snakenoir cried out, struggling against the staff. “I don’t know why I am like this but-“

“Don’t Listen to him!” Chat cut through, his voice like steel. “Why would Ladybug give me the snake miraculous just like this?”

To add to the madness of this afternoon, another player joined in the hodgepodge of who and what.  
“CHAT NOIR! SNAKENOIR!” From another rooftop landed Ladybug… in Ice form. “Shows over akumas.”

Distracted by Ladybug showing up, Snakenoir managed to push off Chat Noir with the one in black standing by Marinette.

“So, I see you akumas are harassing a citizen! How low can you go vile evildoer?”

Okay, Marinette knew she didn’t talk like that as Ladybug.

And it seemed like Chat Noir knew this as well.

“Don’t try to fool me Stalac Ladybug!” Snakenoir seemed to forget Chat Noir and Marinette for a moment. “You’re the Akuma sent by Toymonger Tike! Just like the other ladybugs.”

While Marinette’s mind raced on to figure out what these lookalikes and what scenario could have brought them up, she hardly felt the clawed hand gently leading her away.

“Let’s get you out of her Marinette” Chat soft voice hardly made it over the two others yelling. Only the extreme explicit trust of her partner and the instinct that came with it did Marinette allow herself to be moved while her mind worked elsewhere.

They left easily, Snakenoir and Stalac Ladybug now duking it out at each other.

Marinette was brought back down to reality hearing Chat mumbling to himself. “I should have not gone for the full cowl look. What was I thinking,? With my face shape it just doesn’t work. I should have just gone with a hood for a cobra like Carapace or something. Then add cat ears.”

Marinette blinked trying catch up. “Um… what?”

“Oh!” Chat stiffened up and looked abashed. “Uh… well… Um… Just… just laminating my lack of… momentary stylistic choices.”

As with Physics from last night, she had lost him. “Huh?”

Chat Noir turned Chat Rouge in embarrassment. “N-nothing,” Quickly he turned to her. “Are you okay? Did that guy say anything to you?”

“No. I mean. He didn’t seem.. too weird or anything besides having the Snake Miraculous. Just the fact he didn’t seem to pay much attention to where he got it when I asked him.”

Chat didn’t seem to have anything to say, just looking away eyes tight as they passed through another corner in another alleyway.

Marinette began to look at her partner and saw that he was more stirred up about this scenario than she was. His tail was lashing, making a faint cracking sound. His hands were slowly clutching and unclenching with shoulders drawn tight. And those eyes, where the pupils were normally oval-shaped and playful, now the pupils were drawn into thin black lines, near-invisible against the pool of green.

“Umm… you okay?” She asked and they halted right before exiting the alleyway.

Chat looked at her, pupils hardly moving before he blinked, and they returned to a more rounded shape. “…Let’s just say… I have a problem with akumas being copies or making copies of me.”

It wasn’t uncommon for an occurrence for that to happen Chat Noir, but Marinette couldn’t help but think of a certain copy of him. One draped in white and ice.

“I need contact ladybug about this, though truth be told, she already probably knows,” Chat mused out loud looking around. He turned to Marinette. “I’m getting you home.”

Marinette resisted rolling her eyes. “Chat. I’m fine. I can get-“

“I’m not. Arguing. About this. Marinette.” Chat words barreled over hers, his tone, not unkindly but far sterner than she ever heard from him. It stunned her. “Maybe you can handle yourself. I’m not saying you can’t. But _allow_ me to get you to safety.”  
The conversation from last night, of Chat’s passion for helping people and seeing it happen beckoned forth in her mind. Chat needed to see his friend of Marinette safe.

So that is how she found herself being carried over the rooftops towards the bakery.

Chat Noir’s eyes were on the goal of her house, silent. He didn’t mean to sounds like a jerk or be so pushy. His nerves still rankled from earlier today with his home life and seeing a copy of him, even if it was just Snakenoir (and poor style choices), set him on edge.  
Ever since that one night, with the white copy of him, that came from Ladybug’s nightmare, has become his own in his sleep.  
He still hadn’t question Ladybug about that white version of him. Nothing ever felt like a good time and a part of him didn’t want to. Ridiculous as it was, he was paranoid, and his skin itched in anxiety. He hoped getting Marinette to safety could ease some of that and get his head back into the game.

They neared the school when he felt his hair rises in the slightest sensation. Off and coarse; time slowed down and there! He heard it.

A shrill static sound, air parting, and pressure coming from behind. He dashed towards the ground, as a bolt of lightning narrowly missed him.  
He landed in the schoolyard, Marinette naturally got out of his arms and took guard behind him.  
Before them were Dragonbug and Ladybug, sword and yoyo out respectively.

“Nice try you foul Chat Noir! Let that Civilian go and maybe we’ll go easy on you when we take your false Miraculous!”

Marinette peered over Chat’s shoulder, glaring. “I-.. Ladybug wouldn’t talk that way.”

A ‘tch’ sound from Chat told her he agreed.  
“Well if you two are offering to private lessons, who am I recline? Seems like we’ll be having evening classes.” Quickly he whispered to Marinette. “Go! I’ll handle these two.”

“Can you?” Chat’s record against ladybug did not bode well for him against two.

“Can _you?_ ” He snarked back with a bit more bite. “Look I don’t doubt you can punch an akuma. More so than most people. But for my sake, get to safety. It will help me know your safe and sound. _Please._ I have faith Ladybug will show up soon. _”_ He sounded desperate and pleading as the ladybugs began to walk towards them. His staff was already out.  
  
And Marinette hated! HATED! Just leaving him like this. Both as Marinette and as Ladybug, she had the right to be worried about this foolish self-sacrificial cat who put far too much faith in either of her personas.  
The fact he had so much faith, gave her reason to have faith in him. So, with the faintest bit of heat in her cheeks, be it from his uncountable faith or her worry over him, she told him “You better be in one piece when she gets there.”

He said nothing but flashed that signature smirk that sent that faint red burning a hue brighter.

Thus, she sprinted right when the Ladybugs attacked Chat.

He dodged out of the way, standing wary of both of them. He had to forgo his normal reservation on harming Ladybug, knowing that neither of these two was not her.

The sting of humiliation from the Ladybug sentimonster still burned in his guts.

A yoyo launched from above and a sword before below and Chat allowed his senses to take over. He dodged forward, rolling to avoid the yoyo from snatching him and went to meet his staff towards Dragonbug’s sword.

He had to dispatch one of them quickly as both could easily pincer attack in the current position.

So, he deduced he could take out one of them using something he knew a lot better than Ladybug or any version of her.

Swordplay!

“You can’t expect to defeat both of us! Ladybug always wins!” Dragonbug sneered.

Chat stepped back and gave in their clash, causing Dragonbug to stumble past him. She recovered quickly and led back a fierce charge. Exactly as he wanted.

He got into position, staff held in one hand and struck.

Dragonbug held a sword as a beginner would, and thus was easy to disarm her, sending her sword clatter near his feet.  
Soon he was armed with both sword and staff against the two of them.

Much to his Chagrin, Dragonbug took out a Yoyo too. “Sorry, kitty! But I’m a special edition.” She said.

Chat didn’t have time to question what she meant by that when both yoyos came hurling towards him and it took all his effort to deflect each one.  
He wanted to make a pun on this situation but for the life of him couldn’t as he could hardly spare the time to breathe between attacks.  
He had to do something against them.  
So he did something he thought he gave up, he applied physics.

Air resistance and tension force judging by distance and angle of the yoyos against the friction and density of the weapons he was using…

Plus…

An idea peered in his head and battering off another onslaught made a run for the other side of the courtyard.

He slid to a stop as the Ladybugs followed him

“Just give up kitty.” The normal ladybug said reading her Yoyo. “Just be a good boy and do as your told, give us your false Miraculous you akuma.”

“Sorry. But I am afraid cats aren’t the obedient type… especially to someone they regard as fake!” He got into position, both staff and blade ready.

“Then we’ll teach you!” the dragonbug and ladybug said hurling the yoyos at him from opposite sides.

Chat breathed in and the world crawled to a halt. Like sometimes when the adrenaline spiked in his fencing matches, or in a near-death scenario against the worst akuma fights, maybe it also had to do with the innate instinct acquainted with the cat miraculous, time slowed down, and he waited. A hunter planning to ambush his prey.

The angle had to be right, both the staff and the sword had to be adjusted differently, he had to change position in mid-action.

When each yoyo bounced off his weapons and shot upwards and began to tangle the wires and was led by his staff extending upwards. Chat himself took off, jumping straight up through the basketball hoop he had been standing under, and took the end of the yoyos with him. He felt the ladybugs tugging so he used their force to snag the wires along the basketball hoop, pulling the ladybugs along and wrapping them up in their own weapons like a cocoon and then was able to slide the staff out easily from the entanglement.

This all happened in a matter of seconds and Cat Miraculous wielder could feel his shoulders take the slightest bit of relief when he saw the ladybugs struggling to get out. It wouldn’t hold them for long so he to act quickly and dispatched them.

It felt wrong to use the dragon sword to slice lookalikes of his lady but… he was too mad and too tired to care right now.

“AAG! How could a chat noir take on two ladybugs?” A voice came from above and Chat just as usual with akumas, didn’t know what he was seeing at first beside people looking like they had paint thrown over them.  
But those were akumas alright. Kid akumas.  
Everybody’s favorite….

“DOOFUS!” The girl in black and green, Toymonger Tot jeered at Toymonger Tike, “That’s the real Chat Noir! Better than any of your toys!”

Tike turned red as his uniform, his throne rearing up and bearing down on Tot’s. “Shaddup! Snakenoir got turned back into an action figure by Stalac Ladybug! I have a higher score than you!”

Tot threw back a raspberry in response. “Nu-huh! The only one who gets the miraculouses wins!! Papillion said so!”

“YEAH! And I can do it easier as I have more ladybugs than you do chat noirs!” And Tike began to hurl nasty names at Tot and Chat Noir in general

Below Chat crept along the railing listening in. From what he got, these two kids were in charge of the other ladybugs and chat noirs, apparently made from action figures (yes he did know about the action figures made in their image, he even was interested the new Dragonbug one with the attachable parts, thermal designs and light up weapons. It was neat!)  
He wondered where he should strike against the akumas. The most obvious part would be those thrones… but which part of it? Should he use the sword, staff or cataclysm?  
This is why he left the thinking to Ladybug as it was far more efficient to throw himself in battles.

Then he heard something that dashed all thoughts away.

Tot was looming over Tike’s throne in the air. “I’ll show you!” She looked around before a large smile stretched across her bucktooth teeth. “There’s Marinette’s house! I have something that can blow all any ladybug or chat noir aside!”

The term ‘Marinette’ and ‘House’ sent alarms going off In Chat’s head and forwent his plan to sneak attack the akuma and immediately began rushing towards the roof to stop the akumas. But those twin thrones zoomed high in the sky looming above Marinette’s house. He threw his staff as far as he could hoping it would be fast enough.

His hopes were dashed when another silver rod deflected it from the akuma and Chat saw standing on another building was a duplicate smirking at the original. Chat didn’t even bother to stand around and think about strategy anymore. He rushed on all fours towards Marinette’s house, muscles straining and heart racing as the Akuma raised her baton towards the house and a beam rushed towards the top floor.

His heart dropped as it pierced through the ceiling without a mark.

There was no time to waste for Chat. Marinette was in danger.

* * *

_Earlier…_

Marinette got to the bakery easily. Her parents were on her like bears over their cub as the akuma alert had gone off and they were worried about her. She needed to get to Chat but dismissing her parents’ concerns would arise more suspicion. She stayed and reassured them; every beat of her heart rose her anxiety for her partner.  
Eventually, she was able to make her way past the bakery into the apartment. It was near the stairs that lead to her room did she hear something powerful fill the air. The sound of magic, or an attack going off.

And her mind went to the worst thoughts.  
The Miraculous box!  
The Miraculous!  
The Kwamis!  
Her Identity!

Marinette did not hesitate to rush up towards her room to look for the akuma, for Mayura or Papillion.

Fate is far crueler.

He was sitting on the desk staring out the window. The evening sun casting an ethereal glow on him, as though heaven’s light itself formed him as some angelic being.

“It’s good to see you again-“When he turned his head towards her, as though expecting her, shadows covered it completely.

Except-

Except for those blue eyes of ice and insanity.

_“Marinette.”_

Chat Blanc sat next to the container of dolls.

End of Chapter 1


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay! Get ready for Chat Blanc. And this is a long chapter. LONG!  
> It will feature the terror that is Chat Blanc but this has definitely take more of a full rounded Miraculous Story.  
> I do feel like I should have made this story longer but at this point, it is probably for the best that I just wrap this up. Character development might be a bit rushed, so sorry. And sorry this took so long to update.  
> As of note, with the whole Cognition Magic thing, I will be going into this chapter. I like the concept that since Miraculous draws so heavily on symbolism of people's mind and culture, that who a general populace thinks how something works affect a version of it that is not true miraculous. Like how any other Ladybug that is not the real one, always just summons the giant sword because hardly anyone knows how her powers work.  
> And let's be honest, when we all saw those power up forms for the first time we thought they were going to have cool ice or water powers until proven otherwise.

If you could feel the sensation of your heart coming to a dead stop but having enough panic and horror to keep you alive, Marinette was fairly sure she was in such a state.

Of course, she would have to be aware of it, but her mind, her being, was tethered to fear that ground her, as her eyes could only see white and blue.

Chat Blanc was unphased by her stillness, looking around her room with almost a nostalgic sense, inhaling deeply. “In my time, I tried looking for your house, for your room. When we were together, it was often my refuge,” He closed his eyes in contemplation, almost sleepy looking.  
“I don’t intend to lose it again _princess_.”

A sharp strangled gasp was the only sound from the girl.

Tikki poked her head out of the purse, daring to take the risk to get her wielder back in action. “Marinette! Marinette!” She half-whispered and half yelled.

Chat Blanc only grinned hearing the kwami.  
“We’ve done this song and dance before. Please, my Marinette, can we do this the easy w—” He was interrupted by a thud and the trapdoor being nearly ripped open and Chat Noir appeared in a flash.

“Marinette are you—” Time froze around all of them as Noir saw Blanc and even the latter froze by the unexpected intrusion.

It was over in an instant.

“ _YOU!”_ It was unclear who spat that out, as both Chats lunged at each other. Noir having the advantage of standing, over the sitting Blanc, and sent them tumbling out the side window.

The shattering glass broke the grasp that cold claw held of Marinette, snapping her out of it as she came back to her senses. The feeling of clothes grated on her skin; the heat of her body felt like molten lead the salty tears of her eyes burned.

But through her panic, she rushed towards where they fell, searching for them.  
There, she saw Blanc jumping from roof to roof. Noir was on the ground looking dazed before shaking it off and began climbing the walls to get to the Other.

She had to act fast!

Sprinting downstairs she came across her parents who were already halfway up to her room with worry plastered in their eyes.

“Marinette! What wa—”

The panic to making a quick excuse was nonexistent in comparison to the thought of Blanc being in existence again.

“Akuma in my room. Don’t know if it is after me. Going to hide at Ayla’s! You guys stay safe!” And she was already zooming past her parents as they called out.  
They’ll be mad, but they couldn’t argue with her logic.

Outside the bakery, she quick scanned an area where she could transform.

What she didn’t expect was finding herself with her breath knocked out of her and whisked off into the sky and across several rooftops before she caught her bearings.

There was no telling how much relief she felt when she saw black instead of white.

“CHAT!” She cried out party in joy, partly in exasperation and part in frustration as this cat was preventing her from transforming and helping him.  
He said nothing, his eyes on the horizon as he ran and leaped.

She called his name several times and still no response.  
And then she began to fear that this was a possible look alike. After all, Ladybug had a look-alike going about, there could be one for Chat.  
Freeing her arm from the princess style hold she was held in, she began to secretly rear it back.

“Marinette even if I was akuma-bound, we are currently going 32 kilometers per hour on rooftops. You punch me, you’ll be dropped,” Noir looked frustrated, he looked strained, like a coiled spring that was now bending under its own tension. “Just please hang on until I get you somewhere safe!”

“Take me to Ayla’s! I’ll be safe there.”

“Ayla’s is where anyone who knew you would look for you first. Second the school. Third is Nino’s. Fourth the Hotel de Ville because you originally would never think of going there so you would probably go where Chloe is to throw others off. I wouldn’t think of seeing you at the Louvre or you going to the Louvre and since the person has interest in you is like me he wouldn’t think of it either. So, I am taking you there where you can hide!” He said this all extremely fast.

“Okay. Let me down, and I’ll head there while you fend off the bad guys.” Marinette countered she began to squirm.

“Please. Stop,” Chat hissed out and it was then she thought of two different things. One was that his desperation, his pleading was all too similar to Blanc. Venomous fear shot through her veins for a moment.  
But only for a moment.

Because Marinette could tell, could tell more so than her own fears and worries and anxiety and dread:

That Chat Noir was utterly terrified.

Completely terrified, but he was taking action to make sure Marinette was not being caught up.  
And she knew he had every reason to be terrified.  
Suddenly his boots were screeching to a halt against the tile of a slate roof. Marinette wrapped tightly around he shoulders. She heard him curse before they darted down into an alleyway, into the shadows.

“Why are they here?” He harshly whispered when they landed.  
Marinette turned her head to see past the glass pyramid on top of the Palais du Louvre, there patrolled almost aimlessly, Stalac Chat Noir; the shined black and blue of the suit standing stark against the warm reds and oranges of the evening sky. The copy didn’t seem to be aware of their presence.

“Why are there so many look-alikes?” Marinette whispered squeezing her hand in frustration.  
What she forgot was that her hands were still firmly clamped on Chat Noir’s shoulders. His nice leather-clad, near skintight, shoulders.

A moment of silence pass for the two of them to realize that they were still holding each other awfully close, intimately entwined to anyone looking at them. More so than a friendly hold.

The responses to their situation were simultaneous and proceeded as ordered. First the bright red blush flooding to their faces. Second the sudden eye contact between baby bell blues and jade green. Next was the sudden push of each other to make distance from the intimate position, quickly followed by stammering noises to make a sentence but failing to do so anyway.

Lastly, it was all proceeded by an awkward silence with hands close to themselves and eyes darting back and forth.

“…. So…” Chat started off wondering or not to address it.

Marinette as per procedure and regulations of her mind proceeded to chuck that incident into the abyss. “Um… J-just wondering… why so many look-alikes, got to… wonder what the akumas power is?” She changed the subject.

Fortunately for her, Noir seemed to have the answers. “An akuma fusion it seems like. Two of them. Kids sitting on some thrones; they looked like the ones who were the Puppeteer and Christmaster only now they seem to go by Toymongers,” He looked at Stalac Chat Noir in contemplation. “Seem to have the ability to control toys of us and make them real…” He trailed of before slowly turning to Marinette. “Which reminds me—” He started off unnervingly slow. “If that’s the case with the Akuma’s powers, that’s how that white version came to be, he was a figure or doll… which brings the question,” His expression turned deadly serious. Neither mirth nor amusement were seen in his eyes as he took a step closer to Marinette. “ _Why did you have a doll-like that in your room?”_

Marinette is what many would consider a wholesome person, but if anyone heard the numerous of curses and swears that rampaged through her brain at that moment, that image would be quickly wiped away.  
Regardless of losing wholesome reputation aside, Marinette was a champ at hiding her identity.

“Ladybug commissioned me for it,” She said simply. “I don’t know what’s it for, she just described it to me.” There simple enough. No leading to her secret identity whatsoever.

Chat’s silence though was more concerning.  
His face changed.  
First to confusion.  
Than to worry.  
And lastly, he showed anger.

It wasn’t a wave of outward anger; it wasn’t a show of red and yelling.  
No.  
It was an anger of cold and stillness. The body stilled but the eyes on his face grew intense and burning like frostbite.

“How _could she?_ ” It was a whisper, but it shook with barely restrained fury.

“Chat?” She never heard this from him.

“How could Ladybug drag you into this?!” That Cat hero was not quite yelling, but it was increasing in volume, and he turned away, ranking his claws through his hair.  
“After saying not to drag civilian lives in our issues, she goes and tells about **_THAT_** of all things?”

“Chat, I’m following you. Why are you so angry about Ladybug?” She didn’t want to be mad at her partner, but she could not figure out why he was furious. Who would know that the Chat Blanc doll (inwardly she shuddered) would come alive?  
  
Chat exhaled, trying to calm himself down. He spoke a little bit more controlled in his words. “Marinette… that.. Doll you created… what it represents is… very, very personal to Ladybug… Even I don’t know what it means other than she is…” He paused. “I can’t say it out of respecting her privacy. We’ve faced… _that_ before and it doesn’t act like other Akuma summons or creations… something… something is so wrong with it,” Another pause. “You know how even with the Akumas that look like us or make other versions of us, how they actually don’t know who we are despite acting like us?”  
  
“Yeah.” Marinette even knew more than that as she had asked her own kwami the same thing.

He continued. “My kwami said it’s something to do with how people perceive us. People always think Chat is flirty while Ladybug is strictly heroic and all that. That’s why some of those ladybug copies have that ‘paragon voice’—” Then suddenly Chat shuddered. “But… that white one… it knows things it shouldn’t. And I think it’s because Ladybug and I, have a connection to it. Magics weird like that,” He came close to her, eyes furrowed. “And now… your involved. And that terrifying.”

Marinette gulped. She was already involved but NO ONE COULD KNOW THAT. Ladybug knows why Blanc has an interest, a connection in her but Marinette would not know why. And Chat Noir had to believe that.

“What do you mean? I just made the doll. I don’t have a personal connection to it.”

Chat sighed. It was long and hard. Like he had difficulty getting it out.  
“Well first off… I asked him why he was in your room…”

* * *

_Noir and Blanc tumbled out of the window, failing about amidst the glass. Both harshly bounced off the pavement. Teeth bared as both were violently separated by respective kicks._

_Noir bore the snarl, while Blanc grinned._

_“Well, well, what are you doing so near to dear Marinette’s house?” Blanc grin grew crooked, his tail lashed like a whip._

_Noir eyes narrowed trying to figure him out. This twisted pale version. “What do you mean… What were you doing there?! Why were you with Marinette?” he cried out realizing there was a large unknown factor to this._

_It was a slow chuckle, mirthful and edged with razors. “Wouldn’t you like to know?.… Let’s just say, I’m connected to your connections.” Those eyes turned manic as he grabbed a nearby trash can and threw it at Noir._

_Caught off guard, he was sent on dazed on his back. And by the time he got up and was looking around Blanc was already jumping from roof top.  
Noir wanted to chase after him and alert Ladybug (where was she?) but he hesitated, the words Blanc had said earlier echoing in his mind like a chant. Connected to whom he himself was connected to._

_Choose…  
His duty as hero… or his friend Marinette?_

* * *

“He said that he’s connected to my connections.” Chat grimaced, his fists were on his side and he looked ashamed, fighting something inside. He was ashamed. Because there was no denying it. If Blanc was him even though he was connected to Ladybug, he was connected to Chat Noir as well.  
The feelings of all those nights of terror he had been facing since the Sandboy 2.0 event came hurling back into his mind like bile. Constant nightmares of the one in white, himself in white, turning everyone, he held precious into white ash.  
“It’s my fault.” He said in a whisper in shame.

“What do you mean it’s your fault?” Marinette sounded concerned and angry, like the tone Ladybug used whenever he sacrificed himself recklessly for her sake. “Chat! I’m the one who made the doll!”

Chat did not even need the special cat ears on his head to hear the concerned and care in Marinette’s tone for him as she tried to calm down his anger or direct the fault away from him.

Against the foul feeling of the current situation, he couldn’t help but feel that warmth surge through him from the compassion in her eyes.  
How did they get to this?  
How was it that… When he began to feel this way?

As Adrien, he always knew Marinette was caring though never got to be around her as much as he wanted to be.  
As Chat it was different. Especially since they became study buddies. Weeks talking about homework, or stress, or obligations, to video games, sweets, hobbies, and mindless chatter and not to mention the numerous of activities in between leads people to become rather close to each other. Especially when for Adrien, between being isolated from his father, heartbreak from Ladybug, unable to further pursue his relationship with Kagami and nightmares caused by that white version of him, Marinette has become a refuge and solace for him. And he got to see her both with and without the mask.  
  
He learned who he called the ‘everyday Ladybug’ was. She was a lot like Ladybug, all the great things!  
But unlike Ladybug, Chat got to know Marinette truly.  
Both good and bad. And it was great. Goodness knows he butted heads with her over certain subjects.  
But he was able to _talk_ to her. _Understand_ her.

_A night. A rough night. Silent and still with the ambiance of the city sounds droning in the background. The dead of night wore a stiffness, stifled the city streets and air. Though maybe that was himself. A rotten sequence of events, missing school for photoshoots, unable to go on a date because of that, and a nightmare to greet him when he closed his eyes in an attempt to escape the day through rest._

_If Adrien could find no rest, then Chat Noir would run about until rest caught up with him. He had climbed the Eiffel Tower, already crawled the flying buttresses of Notre Dame, leaped over the Arc de Triomphe.  
He found himself near his school. This part of town seemed to be on the calmer outskirts and mucking about here might just soothe the bundle of coiled and tangled nerves he feels like after going through the meatgrinder that is his life._

_Then, he spied her.  
Looking exhausted over the railing was Marinette, the small lights of her balcony illuminating her.  
Though that could have just been the night vision._

_Be it as it may, Chat was already bounding over, making his coming clear so as not to surprise her and climbed on the railing._

_“Marinette. Why are you up this late?” It was already past midnight. And he remembered that the night before Marinette had kept them both up till twelve the night previously saying that night **before** that, she couldn’t sleep due to a nightmare._

_She hardly spared a glance at him. Her eyes on some far distance essence of nothing as she mumbled incoherently._

_This was a trait of hers he had gotten to know as Chat Noir instead of Adrien._

_“I’m fine Chat. Just leave me be.” Came her reply which instantly sent his cat ears in a twist.  
He was too tired to put up with this attitude. Wouldn’t be the first time as Chat Noir or even as Adrien she has said these types of words ‘I’m fine’.  
Previously, he has given her space. Respectful space. Just like Ladybug.  
However, enough was enough. And unlike Ladybug, Marinette wasn’t allowed to use a ‘secret identity’ excuse._

_“Uh-huh. Yeah. No,” He walked on fours along the railing, coming close to her. “You said that yesterday… and the day before… I am quite sure you have said prior…. And from what I have seen, you’ve still not fine.” He watched her glare and him and he glared back. “Marinette. This has been going on for a while now. Why won’t you talk about it?”_

_She crossed her arms. “It’s not your concern. Besides, you don’t know much about me. Just because you have been torturing me doesn’t mean you get to invade my space like this,” Her tone wasn’t angry per say. It was calm and steady but there was irritation in the undercurrent. “It doesn’t even affect you.”_

_The way she talked seemed oddly familiar to the cat hero. A surge of emotions ran through him, irritation, and a subtle anger. And surprisingly sadness and fatigue. Why was he feeling this over such a small argument? And then it dawned on him. During the Argument_ _™ he had a while ago with Ladybug, she was saying remarkably similar things. And doing exactly what Marinette was doing that set him off on Ladybug._

_Brushing off his concerns, keeping to herself, not letting anyone in spite of her quietly suffering. Being some sort of Martyr and thinking it was better to keep her pain from others by bundling up.  
You could say it was admirable, selfless, and incredibly noble for doing such a difficult task.  
On average, with how much he had learned Marinette dealt with even as a normal civilian, Chat Noir could say he respected on the same level as Ladybug._

_Tonight, however, he found this trait more hurtful than good. He was tired of people in his life keeping their feelings bottled up and refusing to tell him anything. His father, Nathalie, Ladybug, and now Marinette._

_Exhaling the tension that has been building in him, Chat unclenched his teeth. “Yeah right, it doesn’t affect me. It does.” He wasn’t going to be brushed off again. He allowed Marinette her space but obviously, she wasn’t addressing it and it was affecting her and therefor affecting him in his friendship for her. Ladybug may be able to get away from it, but Chat would be darned if he allowed another friend to ‘suffer in silence’! “You’re miserable! I can tell! You have improved somewhat but now you're worse than when we first agreed to this.”  
She had black bags underneath her eyes, her skin was pale, and hair was frazzled. She looked like she been through three Akumas on 4 hours of sleep if she was a hero.  
Whatever her nightmares were and bundling those feelings up were taking their toll. He knew from experience what that was like. At least he had being Chat Noir as catharsis._

_What did Marinette have besides herself?_

_Her eyes grew more stubborn.  
Chat’s first response was to go pliant. Be soft and gentle and hug her and tell her everything was alright.  
  
But that wouldn’t solve anything._

_So, he was stern. Uncharacteristically stern. He approached this with a new method of telling her what this situation is with frankness. No pussyfooting around the bush with soft but hollow words yet no insulting and harshness either.  
“Marinette. Why don’t you want to talk about it? What is so horrible about you that you think no one can bear?”_

_His words caught her by surprise judging how her expression went slack and stepped back. She seemed to struggle with her response._

_“Does it really matter?” She asked not looking at him._

_“As your friend, yes. It does matter to me. You matter to me and so many other people,” Came his reply. “Is it so hard to believe that people care about you? That someone like you is worth being cared for?”_

_Marinette was amazing. Kind and compassionate who always went out of her way to help others. How could she not see that she deserved to have friends and family?_

_“But I can’t Chat! I…” She seemed to physically struggle with her words. They were painful to say._

_“You can’t?” He asked slowly. Tone softer yet still steady. “Are you sad, are you angry, depressed or—”_

_“I’m scared!” She cried out with water brimming in her eyes. “I’m terrified! There!” It was curt and short._

_Chat frowned. Why does she think this way? It boggled his mind. Baffled him! It was so frustrating. So difficult to deal with her. She was easily the most complicated person he knew sans his father and besides Ladybug!  
“Marinette. What has got you so scared? Is someone threatening you?”_

_“No!”_

_“Is it an akuma or school?”_

_“No Chat!”_

_“Wha—”_

_“It’s just this way! That’s how I am!” Her voice was louder. Obviously at the last ends of her rope. “It’s how I feel! Are you happy now?”_

_“NO! I am not happy!” He all but growled. “You’re not letting me help! If you think for a moment I take some sick joy in you being miserable well then you’ll be sorely disappointed!” He felt his hair bristle and muscles tense. He was so tired of this! Of being assumed he didn’t care for people! “I want to help! And if you don’t like it! TOO BAD!”_

_“Why are you like this?! It’s not of your business!” Marinette shot back, equally has heated up as he was. The chill night air did little to cool the irritation they held. Deep resentment, not at each other, at least not completely, but at their respective situations._

_He felt the tension in the air. It crawled along his suit and prickled his eyes. “Look! I know I am dense! I know I am nosey, and dumb and all of that! But you’re not! I at least want to help you! I want to make sure you are okay! I want to know! It hurts me that your hurting! Isn’t that what being a friend is about?” Realizing that he was nearly shouting, Chat reeled back. Both in voice and in on himself. Chastising for his anger to take ahold of him again. “Please Marinette?” He asked softly. “I’m so tired of people rejecting me when I want to help.”_

_He didn’t see Marinette freeze of sorts from a dawn of realization shone through her eyes. She turned to Chat, hesitating.  
A pause.  
Longer.  
He waited.  
Then, quiet as a mouse, she spoke.  
“I’ve been getting nightmares… terrible ones… when I fail people…” She admitted a bit of a whisper, but Chat heard it loud and clear._

_“You too huh?”_

_She seemed surprised to hear that from him, so he continued. “I’ve been having a lot of nightmares too recently. Had one tonight. I love being Chat Noir but… sometimes this whole superheroing thing gets to me. That and my normal life. Stress, am I right? Feeling like there is so much weight on you? I get that.”_

_He attempted to smile but it came out as a wince._

_Marinette slowly nodded, unsure of herself. “Yeah… I feel like, if I make a mistake, everything will go wrong.”_

_Chat continued for her. “And that when it goes wrong, it will be too late to fix it… Heh.” It was a bitter chuckle._

_“What are you afraid might go wrong?” Marinette asked him._

_Chat was on to her. “Nope. Not about me tonight. This is you. I have being Chat Noir and roaming the streets at night to help me cope. You don’t. So, let me help you find an outlet. You don’t have to tell me everything. Just enough so I know what is going on. I’ll support you but I’m not some brick wall you can just cry upon and expect to remain silent to those tears.”_

_Once again she went quiet, looking at her feet.  
It was a behavior he noticed as Adrien when she wanted to say something but was reluctant to do so. “You don’t have to tell me what exactly the problem is. But you are allowed to tell me how you feel,” Chat said feeling comfortable enough to get on the floor proper and lean against the railing._

_Marinette joined him on the rails. “Feels like I have been messing up a lot. With communication, with friends. What I do… Doesn’t seem enough.”_

_“Let me guess, you can’t just get away from it, or others won’t let you.”_

_She shook her head confirming this. “It would be an even bigger disaster if I do. I can’t just shirk off responsibility. Who could do that?”_

_Chat felt a smile on his face. So much like Ladybug. Marinette was noble in her own way. “No good person could. And I can tell you are a good person. Still, you’re allowed to complain, and I don’t mind lending an ear… or four—” He wiggled the cat ears which got a smile from her “—if you need to have someone who understands.”_

_“You said you had Chat Noir getting away from your problems, doesn’t a lot of that stress come from being a superhero though?”_

_He paused thinking about it. “Well. Yeah, the Akuma’s are stressful and Papillion looming over us certainly doesn’t make things easier. But—” He looked at Marinette. “I’m not supposed to talk about my civilian life.” He admitted with a bit of ruefulness._

_She was quiet. Her lips pursed and arms crossed against the rails.  
Then she said. “I’m not asking for details, just… to know you.”_

_Laughter nearly erupted from his chest. Look at her, turning his own words back on him. “Okay… No details…” His face turned a bit more serious. “My civilian life is, full, of obligations and responsibility and I don’t have control over what those are. Being Chat Noir, I chose to handle those responsibilities and I can choose how I deal with them. Even with Akumas, I can choose how to solve it.”_

_Her eyes showed she was taking his words at heart. “I didn’t realize that’s what it is like for you.”_

_He shrugged in response. “Eh. As said, I have being Chat Noir to escape it… And I have a new thing as well.”_

_“What’s that?” Her head tilted. And it was so cute!_

_So, he gave her his biggest and best smile. “Helping you!”_

_Silence greeted him as she just stared at him. Immediately curses ran through his head. Dangit! Did he say something wrong? Awkward? Was he being too inappropriate? He was bad at this!_

_Then she smiled. Not wide or big. But a soft smile that made her eyes crinkle._

_“Okay…” She let out a small laugh like she realized a big secret or a problem. “Thank you Chat.”_

_And at this, she accepted him. And Chat Noir felt his heartbeat even faster and the joy that rushed into said heart, and at that moment for what that meant, Chat Noir didn’t care.  
  
_

Chat Noir cared now though!  
Because all those feelings he felt that night have crawled out of the hole in his heart and now were intensified. They didn’t disappear, they just got bigger!  
And it was calling him out as the weak spineless fool he was.  
He wasn’t sure how deep those feelings ran, how much it really was, but he knew they were not to be taken lightly.  
He had a choice to make, his responsibility going into this.  
And darn it all if Chat didn’t choose to follow his heart.  
Was he an idiot?  
Absolutely.  
Yet better that than wonder what could have been.

Best case scenario she would take it that he meant it as friends.  
Because being friends with Marinette was more than he deserved.  
  
It was that point, that Chat went into that Blackhole of hidden thoughts and feelings, and pulled one out. “Because your special to me,” He whispered. “Because… you… are so remarkable, and great… and… make my days worthwhile,” He blinked as small tears struggled to release. It was painful to admit this, and all he could hope is that she took it as simple friendship. That she would only see him as ‘just a friend’. Because really, that more than he deserved already. “I don’t have—an amazing life. I have things that other people don’t… but not what I need. You have given me that. I look forward to seeing you, to just talking to you. You make me happy.”

Marinette felt something in her throat. Not even thinking she blurted out. “But I’m not perfect…” She didn’t know why she said it. She agreed with it, but for whatever reason, she told him that.

Chat laughed. “I know… sometimes you drive me nuts. You’re stubborn and you take far too many problems for you to handle. And prideful. It took several weeks of coxing you to tell me some of your issues… But wouldn’t trade that. It makes you, you. It’s special.”

There was a heavy silence, one Marinette nor Chat Noir wanted to break as it hung in the air. But both were too afraid, and it was neither the right place to do anything about it.  
  
Marinette knew she had to think about this before acting. “Thank you.”

She watched him smile, and it made her happy. Honestly genuinely happy.

He chuckled lightly. “Sorry… for going on a tangent…” His face grew more serious. “That’s why I gotta get you to safety. That counterpart might use you against me and Ladybug and believe me, he is awfully persistent to get to Ladybug.”

“Got it,” Marinette turned planning. “You’ll have to distract that Stalac Chat Noir though for me to get to the Louvre.”

“Purrlease, it going to be an easy catfight,” Ah there we go. The confident Chat Noir. “Hide in a broom closet or something. I’ll come get you when this is all over.”

They could face this.

She watched him rush to confront the look-alike and she made her way to the underground entrance of the museum.  
It would be a good hiding place for any civilian with how big it was. It also made the perfect place for a transformation.  
The akuma alert had cleared the place out, leaving hardly any witnesses. Still never hurts to be careful, especially with multiple akumas about. So best to go into a private room.

Turning the corner further in, she spotted the ladies' restroom! Aka the perfect place for transformation.

“Ready to transform my lady?”

Utterly horrifying how the same voice that comforted her earlier, brought a chill to her spine and sucked the air out of her lungs.

She froze, seeing in the lobby, seated on an opposing stairway, Chat Blanc lounged on the railing of the spiraling stairs.

“How—” She whispered.

Blanc smirked. “Well, if I were me, panicking about someone I cared about, I would take them to a place I would not take them. Which… I thought of this place,” The smirk turned into a fanged grinned. “It’s funny, I even discussed this with you in the other time. We both agreed that the Louvre is a good place to evade akumas… or unwanted attention for other… _activities_ ,” He let that hang in the air before the grin faded and those eyes became soft for a time lost. “We went on some nice dates here. You and I. Without the masks. You one time spilled a crepe over me, but that’s because I blocked it from accidentally getting on some artwork. I didn’t mind too much. I smelled like strawberries the rest of the day and we got to share my crepe,” He spoke in such soft wistful tones, so longing that anyone else would have cried hearing it. It was a chasm marked across his heart.

Marinette was not that person.  
Because even though she knew that while Blanc felt genuine about that memory, he would be willing to do _anything_ to make it a reality once again.  
She wasn’t chosen as Ladybug for no reason.

Her eyes grew hard.

And thus, the mask of tranquility broke and tore through it was the manifestation of his desire. “So, let’s get it back shall we?”

“Nothing will change with the Miraculous, Blanc! I am not handing it to you!” Marinette cried out, slowly backing up. She had to transform but to do it in front of Blanc?

This only amused the phantom-made-real. “Oh, but I believe things have changed… You held on to me… even made a doll in my image which I must thank you for pouring your heart and soul in making it. Of course,… the connection my other half now has to me, that I exist in his emotions, has helped so _much._ ”

He held up a hand and did a slight flick of his fingers. In an instant, pure white destruction flew towards Marinette who jumped to the side.  
It was an easy dodge. Far too easy to dodge it as it was clearly off to the side from where she was standing.  
It was a message.  
He had control over this situation.

She looked back up to him, in anger and in fear. He in return had his cheek to hand, gazing at her in utter rapture. Unblinking. More enthralled than humanly possible.

Marinette's mind raced for a solution. How to distract him enough to get to transform? Admit defeat and say she was willing to hand him the Miraculous?  
No. She did that last time and knew any form of Chat kept a close log of her actions.

She had to keep him talking.

“I… don’t know why I made that doll.”  
She saw him become intrigued. Bingo.  
“I thought if I made it, I could… get you to stop haunting me. The nightmares keep me awake at night! I can’t keep doing those.”

Destruction incarnate sighed at her. “Oh princess, I am afraid that’s all on you. You don’t want to let me go. Just as I refuse to let you go. Though unlike you, before, I really don’t have a will when I don’t exist. Yet Destiny draws us together,” His eyes bore down on her, making his presence feel all-encompassing. “We are two parts of a whole. When we are separated…” The grin turned malicious once again. “Well, you saw what happened in the other Time.”

A sickening churning feeling sunk into Marinette’s gut. The feeling that she was responsible for that desolate timeline, for Blanc’s terrible fate and insanity, because of a stupid mistake gnawed at her, like maggots.  
Despite of that, she could not let that get to her. Not again!

“You can’t dictate fate is Chat! Things won’t work the same way despite your wish!”

He had the audacity to look skeptical of her words.  
“Really?” He ‘tsked’ at her. “And yet I sense that you have become awfully chummy with my other-self. He was so concerned as to why I appeared in your room,” A low chuckle seemed vibrated the halls, like the destructive power itself was shaking the atoms. “Tell me, does he know who I am? Or does he still think I am merely a nightmare of Ladybug? Your _paw_ ing on a thin line Marinette. You won’t let my other self get close to you as Ladybug, yet get him close as Marinette? You’re still terrified of explaining yourself. He still can never get to know you…” It seemed Blanc has finally put up with her game long enough. “But I do. I know _everything_ about you.”

He jumped down and began to stalk towards her. Each step aligned with her deafening heartbeat.  
These steps slowly corroded the sheen pale tiles to ashen white dust.  
The Cat cornered the mouse.

The small little bug that couldn’t fly.

Yet Fate aligned with Luck, with Creation.

It rang like a bell in a cathedral, as the shards of glass rained down upon them from the heavens.

Marinette backed away automatically, avoiding the multiple sharp fragments and the mass that followed them.

In a heap they tumbled in, cracking the tile below.  
Chat Noir struggling against several others. Stalac Chat Noir, Dragonbug, and Stalac Ladybug all fighting against each other.

Our heroine acted fast, darting away amidst the chaos. She ran far and further, deep into the museum, daring not to be seen by anyone whether they know her identity or not. She just ran. Panic was overtaking her.

“Marinette!” Tikki flying right in front of her chosen. “You’re okay. He’s not coming after you!”

Several hard breaths greeted the kwami and Marinette leaned over, trying to come to her senses.  
She had

“Marinette. I know you’re scared; I am too but please Chat Noir needs you as well.”

“Tikki! Spots on!”

* * *

Noir kicked Stalac Noir off of him, quickly getting up to sidestep Dragonbug’s sword, proceeding to grab Stalac Bug’s yoyo and use it to fling her the other way.  
His heart wanted to punch out of his ribs, his stomach was filled with acid and his lungs with lead with how heavy he felt and how he struggled for breath.  
Originally he nearly had the upper hand on Stalac Noir, when the two other ladybugs ambushed them. Several events later and they were tumbling through the glass Pyramid.

Chat Noir felt the hairs rise on the back of his neck. That sudden shudder that filled the core of your being with a cold dread.

“Well, this is new…”

Noir saw Blanc and froze, his face turning as white as the counterpart’s suit in the realization that Blanc has been here. All. This. Time.

And he sent Marinette here.

With how Blanc was smirking right at Noir.

He knew this too.

Before fury and dread enveloped him, there were more pressing matters at hand.

“Newby!” Stalac Noir yelled at Blanc. “Help me with these false ladybugs before we can apprehend the false miraculous from that Chat Noir!”

The real Noir froze waiting for Blanc’s action. Those blue eyes darting between the false ladybugs, Stalac Noir, and the real one.

A quirk of his lips.  
“Of course. _Purr_ orities after all.” Blanc lunged past Noir and towards the Stalac ladybug, attempting to swipe with his claws.

Noir couldn’t pause for a moment as Dragonbug tried to bring a sword on him, barely missing his tail as he dodged.

“Payback time kitty!” She cried raising her sword again.

“Sorry but I don’t remember taking out a loan,” He parried the sword with his staff. “But I’d imagine there is _penny-_ ty of time to discuss a contract! Y- _Euro_ up to that?”

The false ladybug growled and proceeded to send fire at him which he dodged with relative ease before pushing off another sword attack. She was being aggressive but predictable.  
Chat made a note if the worst-case Ladybug ever got controlled by a villain to rile her with puns. Make his life easier.

He parried her, trying to focus on his enemy yet trying to keep an eye on the white counterpart. He and Stalac Chat were fighting Stalac Bug. The white one taking it slow, merely responding to Stalac Bug’s attacks.

Though that calm broke when the ice-themed ladybug flung her yo-yo up and icicle shards began to rain down. And then Stalac Noir countered this with a blast of ice from his palm creating a large icy chunk between them.

This halted both Blanc and the True Noir sharing the exact same befuddled expression.

Ice powers?

 _‘We don’t have cool ice powers in those forms.’_ Chat thought to himself before going back to fending off DragonBug. _‘I want cool ice powers.’_ Originally he thought that what he would get from those forms instead of… just ice skates. That didn’t answer the question of _how._

“Cognition,” He heard Blanc mutter. “I wanted ice powers.”

Ah. Chat dodged another swing. With the rules of magic.. it was probably viewed by the general populace that his and Ladybug’s stalac forms had ice powers. That would explain these action figures having them.  
Reality was far more disappointing that expectations of it.

Seeing how easily she was countered, Stalac Ladybug grimaced looking between Blanc and Stalac Noir.

She released more Ice Shards to distract the Chats before yo-yoing out of the gallery and towards the pyramid’s exit above. Stalac Noir was already hot (or cold) on her heels.

Blanc remained on the floor.

Noir couldn’t help but look his way, waiting to see what would happen.

And the white counterpart merely smirked over his shoulder at Noir before going after Stalac Ladybug.

Distracted by that odd behavior, Chat came to realize how vulnerable he was when his staff was yanked out of his hand by Dragonbug’s yo-yo. It clattered on the tile floor.

“Amateur’s mistake Kitty!” She said brandishing a flaming sword and spinning Yo-yo.

Noir brandished his claws out. “Sorry, not declawed yet!”

Dragonbug began to run towards him and he was ready to use cataclysm if need be.

Then the sound of wires whirling caught his ears.

Another bandalore wrapped around DragonBug’s foot as she tripped and fell on the floor her own weapons scattering.  
  
Chat stopped the sword with his foot.

And then he saw the actual Ladybug, already wrapping DragonBug in wires. He knew because she actually smelled like something instead of like cardboard and plastic like the others. Ladybug was something… mysteriously sweet. Something clean and reminded him almost of good memories manifested as a scent. Hard to say what it was.

Slowly he picked up the sword and walked over.

He looked towards Ladybug. She instantly got the idea he was implying, and her face brimmed with apprehension and distress. So much so it made Chat sick to his stomach of what he thought of doing.

“Uh… I dunno,” Chat began. “There’s a lot of them. Their action figures so…”

Ladybug was quick to regain her composure. “I got a better idea.”

One kicking and flailing dragon bug, several heavy artifacts and tables, and a janitor’s closet latter, problem solved.

Except Chat had another problem that needed to be addressed.

“C’mon Chat! Let’s go after them,” Ladybug couldn’t even take a step when he told her to wait.  
She turned to him, confused. “Chat, whatever it is, let’s save Paris first—”

“Paris can survive for five minutes.” Chat stared into her eyes, his voice even.

“But—”  
Her tongue stilled when his face turned furious. Brows creased and nose flared like a panther.

“What! Were you thinking?!” Before she could even ask what, he continued. “I know! That! It’s hard for you to come clean about certain things. And you have _reasons_ to not tell me things. I get that! I respect that. But to _involve_ a Civilian with something like that… That **_THING._** How could you?!” He accused.

She knew instantly what he was talking about. “I assume… that you mean the doll…”

“YEAH! The Doll! The one you commissioned Marinette to make! A civilian to make something that… terrifies you so greatly! That looks like me?!” Ladybug wanted to interject, but Chat kept going. “I know that _thing_ terrifies you. I get that you don’t want to talk about it. I get that it’s some horrible subject that is no one else’s business. I have given you time! I have been patient! I have given you trust!” He bore into her with those vivid green eyes unrelenting, hardly blinking.  
Ladybug felt like she was no longer in her superhero persona, words silent.  
“But you haven’t given that to me lately,” His words were like a punch to the gut. “I can’t keep doing this. I’ll always support you, but how can I trust you when… that thing looks like me exists as your fear?” Beneath his anger, was a scared terrified, and sad cat. “Ever since then, it’s been haunting me too! I have nightmares about that thing. IT KNOWS ME!” His hands were clutching at his chest, his eyes clenched remembering painful memories. “It knows things that no akuma or hardly anyone else knows. It knows my mind!” He opened them at Ladybug. “It’s not just some fear. You may see a white version of me… but I see my own face without the mask.”

The cruel laughing face. The smirks. The inhuman anger. The spark mania and dementia in those eyes. What Chat Noir saw was not just a Blanc version of Chat, but a pale blue-eyed Adrien doing all those things as well. Unnerving wasn’t strong enough to convey what he felt. Because in the depths of his heart, he knew that there was no difference between Chat and Adrien. The derangement of that doppelganger masked with Chat Noir’s persona, was just as much as Adrien Agreste, laughing at the torment he caused.

“I’ll take anything!” Chat begged. “I will take anything you can _possibly_ tell me! But I won’t just stand here accepting nothing or everything! That’s not how relationships work,” He gritted his teeth, waiting for either the stutters of fear or the anger of a hero being denied her duty. Chat knew he was being selfish.

“You’re right,” Instead he got neither. He got a gentle calm voice of acceptance. Ladybug was looking at him, her eyes full of apology and sadness. “You’re right… Chat. I should have already told you about Blanc. You deserve to know. I should have known it wouldn’t just affect me,” A rueful chuckle escaped her. She tried to find the right words. “I will tell you… what I can…”

“Anything!” Chat pleaded again. “Please.”

Ladybug sighed, trying to release the knot in her chest. “You know about how in time travel, telling details about the future is bad?”

It took only a second for Chat to put things together. “Bunnix. But what does she have to do with this?”

“Bunnix took me to the future. A… a horrible future where everything was flooded and destroyed. Everyone was gone,” As she began to speak of this scenery, Chat felt a horrible sinking dread of what she was going to say next. “The only one there was you. And you were akumatized. As… Chat Blanc.”

She told him about Chat Blanc’s desire to get her Miraculous. To fix the past. How she figured he had been akumatized for months, alone. She told him about the catacysmed Papillion and Ladybug, to which Chat let out a horror-filled choke. She told him that Chat Blanc knew who she was beneath the mask. She couldn’t tell him everything… but she could tell him enough.

“In his timeline-- we were together,” She looked down, not wanting to see Chat’s face. “And that’s why… that future happened.” She trailed off waiting for his response.

When he didn’t say anything, finally did she look at his face.

There was blankness. Not devastation, or anger, or sadness, or anything.  
Just a blank face.  
“Oh.” It was all that came out of him.

Unexpected to say the least.

Ladybug continued. Chat deserved to know her fear. “I’m afraid, that future, really scared me. Showing me, that no matter what, I can’t—” She didn’t finish speaking with warmth enveloped her, steady arms holding her up.

“I am so… so sorry you had to go through that alone,” Chat said softly. “You should not have… I can’t imagine how you have been dealing with that,” He held her to look at her face. His emotions various but all intensely pouring out that Ladybug could almost feel them emitting from him like a wave of tension. “I know it was probably best… that I didn’t come for that… stupid time reasons,” His eyes scrunched up in such anxiety and pain. “But for you to see that and be unable to talk to someone about that— I know you’re strong! Stronger than anyone! But… that future, that… disaster? —" He didn’t finish. Did not need to. They both knew what he was trying to say. Chat had wondered sometimes, why his future self accidently Cataclysmed Bunnix miraculous. But now he was wondering if it had been an accident.

All Ladybug could feel at that moment, was gratitude and relief. As though a little bit of that tremendous pressure that has been on her shoulders, dissipated. She hugged Chat back, for once not worrying about Paris, or Blanc or Papillion or anything else at that moment. She had her partner.

A thought quickly passed in her brain, intermingling with these emotions. Even as a civilian Chat supported her just like this, even if he didn’t know it. Always helping her confront those fears and darkness that she couldn’t do alone. He would not stand by as she suffered in silence. Even if it hurt him, he would be her support.  
A slow thrum in her heart that beat deep within her veins and tingled along her spin, set her at ease.

“Thank you. Chat.” Ladybug said softly, giving him a deeper squeeze.

Chat smiled feeling the pang in his heart but appreciating their partnership, her honesty, her trust. “I will always support you,” He did frown a little bit. “But I don’t appreciate you involving Marinette. Even if was to make a doll. As much as I would love to have her as Multimouse again, she already has enough on her plate.”

Instead of feeling just ashamed as she should, Ladybug could only feel a spark of elation of how much concern Chat showed to her civilian self. “I’m sorry. I just, needed a way to get that out. But I was too afraid to talk about it,”

“I understand now,” He said. Honestly, he couldn’t find himself to blame her much considering the situation. It was dark, darker than anything they had faced prior, even when Fu gave up his memories. The whole… chat Blanc scenario was… far worse. “So that doppelganger. Chat Blanc. He is me,” He said a matter-a-factly.

“In a way, yes,” Ladybug said as they began towards the entrance at a fast walking pace. “Since he was such a powerful Akuma, he couldn’t merely stop existing from a Miraculous Healing. He lives on… in my memories and feelings. The timeline is lost, but it’s like he’s a ghost who lingers on, even if he has lost much of his power. He is able to come back because of my connection to him. Magic is funny that way.”

Chat nodded. “And now I guess since I’ve been having nightmares about him, and since I actually know he knows things about me, he’s probably a bit more powerful now.”

Ladybug nodded; not surprised Chat caught on quickly. “We need to stop him. But our best bet is purifying the akuma.”

They both paused, letting that sentence hang in the air.

“But if he knows both of us, who we are underneath the masks, what’s stopping him from going after people in our lives?” Chat mused though his insides her already churning at the thought.

Ladybug nodded. “Plus, since he knows what we are like, he would probably suspect we would head directly to the akuma instead of dealing with him.”

“Even if we confront him, he could use the Akuma to distract us and then go after our friends like Marinette—” Chat paused, paling. “Marinette! I sent her here and Blanc! —Blanc was here! And—”

His partner was already on it. “Chat calm down. I saw Marinette on my way over here. She’s okay. I told her to wait in a backroom and to wait a bit before heading back home, or at least until the Akuma alarm says it’s safe. We got to focus now.”

Chat swallowed a lump. Not liking leaving his friend here alone but he had to get the bigger threat out of the way now.  
“Right.”

Ladybug went back on topic. “Either way, we are going to be facing Chat Blanc. He won’t be easy. He has unlimited Cataclysm that he can throw at far range.”

She heard her partner grunt. “Would be really helpful if I could do that too. But nooo-- I just have to have one use with a five-minute timer to detransformation.”

“Look at it this way. At least you’re more careful with yours.” She encouraged.

“Plus, I have a partner to back me up,” He gave her his signature smile to instill her with confidence. “Let’s do this Ladybug.”

Leaping from the Louvre, both heroes almost in perfect sync, only shaky from lack of practice. But Ladybug’s and Chat Noir’s famous teamwork was back. The pieces that had been jagged from silence on both ends were softening and slowly fitting back together.

Yes, there was still fear of confronting the doppelganger from their memories, but unlike dealing with Blanc from the future, Ladybug had Chat Noir with her.  
It was time she confronted her failure to protect that Chat from the other timeline.

* * *

It was hard to track down the Akumas and the Others. They both suspected a trap waiting for them, but on the other hand, the main akumas were kids and that didn’t lead way too much tactile knowhow. Night was falling, and streetlamps lit on despite of Akuma lockdown, the streets were vacant. Eerie silence slide along with the air as they landed on a rooftop scanning the area.  
Then, Chat’s ears twitched.  
He pointed towards the Canal Saint-Martin. She heard a faint commotion from over there now that she was focused on it.

“How should we approach this?” She mused.

“Roll a d20 for stealth?” Chat offered with a wry grin.

Ladybug felt one creeping up on her own face. “I wish it could be that easy. Still, stealth is not a bad idea.”

They sprang across the canal streets, darting between the growing shadows and darkness as the light in the sky set. It was almost by a law of nature that they worked like two perfect gears in a machine, in time and in rhythm, knowing what the other was doing with no words spoken. They did not realize how fast they got back to working together despite of over a month with rusty teamwork. They had a mission; they had an objective and they had forgiveness.

All Ladybug needed, was one more person to forgive her, and then she could let this mess go.

At the bridge, they saw the battle. False Bug against False Noir, Stalac Bug against Stalac Noir chucking ice at each other, Aqua Bug Against Aqua Noir in the water blasting each other with high pressured streams.

The real Ladybug and Chat Noir stood hidden behind cover. The spotted heroine looked particularly agape at the scene before her. Her partner guessed what it was.  
“Magic cognition. People expect us to have ice or water powers in our other forms.”

“Aww… I wanted those powers when we did that.” She admitted.

“I know, right?” He was quick to agree. Such a waste of a powerup really. Sure, the Ice skates and aqua suits were handy but… but still. “So, what’s the plan?”

What was her plan? The false basic versions of them would probably be the easiest to take out, or maybe the Aqua versions and pull them out of the water which would make it harder to maneuver on land. Question was, how to separate them? Possibilities flew through her mind while Chat took guard in case of someone sneaking up behind them, unlikely as they were quite a distance away from the fight.

“Ah. I was wondering when you two would show up.” A voice like oil, Blanc landed on a branch like a phantom, blue eyes gleaming.

Now Ladybug and Noir had been fairly hidden. “How did you find us?!” Ladybug was quick to go on defensive despite of her nerves jittering at the sight of him. Noir was on her side, staff ready, his fingers clenching tightly around it.

Blanc only smirked and tapped his nose. “I could _never_ forget your scent. You have no idea how wonderful it is.”

Noir was barring his teeth at this moment. “You don’t talk to her that way!” That only caused the phantom to grin wider.

“It was a compliment. To my precious one, no matter what timeline, what happened still happened, even if it is only my memories. I remember them _vividly_ ,” That last part came out as a snarl, causing the two heroes to nearly step back. “Let’s make this simple. We both want Papillion gone, we both want to be together despite you two denying your feelings. As much as I would love to go after that _monster_ —” He spat, venom lacing it. “I can’t do that without having my existence ending. I need to become real,” The other two were on edge yet Blanc remained calm. “I become one with Chat Noir, and we can then take down Papillion for good!” The mania returned to those eyes, that unhinged spark that Ladybug knew all too well from the other timeline.

That is not to say, that his offer didn’t tempt them. It was a simple solution. The events of being heroes had taken a toll on them. Anyone who paid attention could see that. And Papillion himself knew this.  
It could just stop.

But Marinette and Adrien were not chosen because they took the easy way. They were not chosen because they thought of themselves first. They thought of others, they had empathy and compassion and knew the consequences of their actions.

They both knew the right answer.

A question dawn in their minds, one that has been nagging Noir more so than Ladybug. “You know Papillion’s identity? How come you never told us?”

The smirk on Blanc faded. His face blank save his eyes.  
Sorrow and Hatred. The sheer amount sent their blood into ice and this time the heroes did take a step back.  
These emotions made every Akuma before and their own emotions seem like a little child’s tantrum. Pale imitations to what laid before them in this one memory of a person. All the akumas before didn’t hold a candle to this fury and sheer malice that laid before them.

Blanc spoke, his voice unnaturally even. “If I were to tell you Papillion’s identity… I would just be as cruel, as much as a monster, like _him._ ” For a brief second, those eyes flickered towards Noir. “You’re not ready yet.” It came out as a whisper.  
In a snap, a bolt of white destruction hit the ground where Chat stood, the force sending him flying into the river with a loud splash.

That drew the attention of the other figures.  
“Grab that Chat Noir!” Blanc called out the others. He turned to Ladybug. “I’ll handle Ladybug.” He began releasing those bolts of energy.

Ladybug was forced to dodge out of the way and quickly realized he was herding her away from the Canal and away from her partner. But Blanc was hot on her heels, like a ball and chain trying to ground her.

Bandalore at the ready, she swung it mid-jump to knock Chat Blanc squarely in the head.

That stopped his assault and quickly Ladybug was already running towards where her partner was.  
Another white bolt knocked a street lamp in front of her which she had to leap to dodge, with another bolt crashing into a building to send rubble and debris, Ladybug had to dodge again into an alley way.

Dead end.

Lead like heaviness pooled into her cut.  
Turning around, was Blanc.

“I remember this alleyway because one time we had to duck in here to… get some privacy.” One step forward, another step back for her.

“I cannot let myself be afraid of you!” Ladybug said defiantly, more to herself than to him. She couldn’t, she wouldn’t. Too long has she spent mulling in her own fears. It was time she stopped cowering.

That got the white phantom to pause. “You never had reason to fear me. I only do this because I want what is best for _us! I’m Tired of this Ladybug! Let it end!”_ He was almost a plea if it wasn’t for the broiling frustration that showed in his bared fangs. But the frustration and weariness still showed through.

Instead of just the fear she normally felt, there appeared sorrow. Sorrow at the Chat Noir who suffered to become like this, who thought this way. “Maybe you do. But it is not the best for everyone.”

“I DON’T CARE ABOUT ANYONE ELSE! ONLY YOU! YOU HAVE BEEN THE ONLY ONE TO BE THERE FOR ME!”

Yet unbeknownst to them, someone was overhearing their conversation.  
The Toymongers listened in with the purple butterfly and Peacock mask glowing in the darkness.

In his lair, Papillion and Mayura heard this as well.  
The peacock holder turned to her boss, obviously confused. “You mentioned this White Chat Noir before…”

“Yes.” Papillion's eyes narrowed. “During Sandboy 2.0, he came from Ladybug’s nightmare. But instead of obeying Sandboy like the others, he seemed to be unable to be controlled and went rogue. Appearing to want the Miraculous itself.”

“What could cause it to behave that way? It wasn’t just an Amok, only they seem to have a will if you do not have an item to control it. Even now, your powers with mine should allow us to have that full control.” There was something unnerving about this white version of the cat hero. It seemed… too real.

Papillion showed no hesitation about it. “Whatever it may be, it’s dangerous and should not be allowed to exist further. Not at the risks,” His emblem glowed. “Toymongers, destroy the White Chat Noir. He has turned traitor to your cause. Whomever does get a bonus point to your little game!”

With the akumas, Tot sagged in her chair while Tike cheered.

“Awesome! Time to use my new toy!” He waved his Baton towards the two.

* * *

Ladybug got ready to fight Chat Blanc, while stronger than her, she was nimbler and thus could outdo him if she was quick enough in hand to hand combat.  
He couldn’t try to harm her with his power due to it possibly damaging the Miraculous.

Blanc glared hard. “Don’t do this Mari—” He froze and suddenly twisted to dodge as a large sharp blade grazed his side causing him to cry out in pain.

“CHAT!” Ladybug cried out despite this being Blanc, catching him as he stumbled towards her clutching his side.  
She saw the culprit. It was a Ladybug but inversed colors, the black-suited and red polka-dotted version that everyone would assume what Ladybug would be as an Akuma.  
AntiBug, carrying that ridiculously large, spiked polka-dotted sword.

She cackled. “Stupid cat! You always got so absorbed into me that you never pay attention.”

The true hero bristled at the accusation. “He is _not_ stupid!” And flung her Yo-Yo snatching the sword right out of Antibug’s hand and swung it all the way into the sky where it would probably land halfway across Paris.  
Ladybug turned to Antibug practically snarling.  
She was livid!  
  
She _hated_ this version people thought of her. Thinking she could be akumatized! That she didn’t fight so many times to resist her negative emotions regardless of how necessary it was to be sad, or angry, or anxious. That Papillion or Mayura or whomever wouldn’t just let her deal with her problems for once alone!

Fueled by righteous anger, she was quick to close the distance between her the fake and thoroughly smashed her face, sending the other into a building.  
Her own Blue eyes lite with fire at the Akumas.

“Uh-oh” Both shrunk in their chairs. Akumas they may be, they still hand the mentality of children. When and an older person was angry that meant to turn tail. On their floating thrones, they skedaddled in another direction.  
Ladybug did not give chase, turning back to the white phantom. The representation of her greatest nightmare and one of her greatest failures.  
Their he laid on the flour, hardly moving. Not at all like the towering pale ghost he normally was.  
Cautiously she approached him, kneeling and not to sure if she should touch him.  
  
His eyes were such and he was breathing heavily in pain clenching his side. She didn’t see any blood instead of faint white particles, showing that in the end, he wasn’t truly real.  
But what Ladybug felt at that moment, was real.

“Chat.” She said lifting his head up.

A small hoarse laugh escaped the pale lips. “Heh, I could never really win against you. No matter what version.”

He opened his eyes and they were solemn and bitter. “Marinette… why? I can take them right now. You’re Miraculous.”

Bluebell eyes bore into him. “Chat, I don’t want to be afraid of you. I know you’re in a lot of pain… and I’m sorry. I’m sorry I can’t be for you now as well as in the other timeline. I’m…” Tears sprang up thinking of the suffering Cat Akuma who had been isolated and alone for months with nothing but his painful memories and destructive power. Power that had killed all that he loved. “I’m so sorry I failed to protect you Chat,” It was a croak. Those emotions were finally being released, the ones that caused her to make the doll in the first place. An apology, admittance.

And then Those icy blue eyes of Blanc widened, and the mania and insanity that haunted them disappeared.

“You’re fault?” He whispered gently clutching her arm. “You… what… You think that future, me being like this was _your fault?_ ” His voice was horrified, something Ladybug didn’t expect at all. With difficulty he sat up, not breaking eye contact with her.

“Oh, Marinette… All this time… during then…” His eyes wandered back in forth trying to reel in some forgotten memory, some lingering thing that he had been missing all this time. “I… That’s right… I said—"

She felt it like a force. The maliciousness and unnerving presence of the white phantom faded. And then she could see that he was just a white Chat Noir. He continued to speak, his tone growing more remorseful. “I’m so sorry! I never meant for you to believe…” he gritted his teeth.” You did not cause that future! You didn’t cause me to be like this!” He’s voice warbled at the thought of he had caused his most precious one to suffer that responsivity.

“But—” Ladybug was cut off by him when he placed a hand on her shoulder.

“Ladybug. Marinette. You were my joy. You didn’t do a single bad thing to me. You didn’t do anything wrong!” He held her face. “It was Papillion! Papillion did this to me! Papillion is the reason I couldn’t control it! And… and…” He couldn’t finish his sentence, the bitterness and anger he felt now streaming down in frustrated tears. He was broken. He was a broken shell of himself Ladybug realized.

“…Spots off.” Ladybug murmured and red flashed away, leaving Marinette kneeling beside her broken partner.

Tikki floated silently, unsure about this situation. Marinette handed her a cookie, a silent plea to allow them some time. The kwami trusted her and sped off to recharge.

The look of joy Blanc was giving her, made Marinette realize, that she was no longer afraid of him.

He loved her, both as Ladybug and Marinette.

It was unsure who moved first. Both found themselves in the embrace of the other, clutching each other as tears flowed. Marinette for the suffering her partner went through and for Blanc how Marinette had been blaming herself for a mistake she never committed. He always hated when she took on too much responsibility. He hated when her smiles stopped. He hated when people hurt her.  
“You never did anything but bring me happiness.” He said to her, voice muffled in her jacket.

“I wish I could have helped you.” She clutched him tighter.

He let go of her, stared into her eyes. “I know. You always do. But this wasn’t something you could do.” Silence passed over him. “ **But there is something I could do,** ” Before Marinette could say anything, Blanc slowly got up, still clutching his side.  
“Go transform and go help my other self.” He began to slowly go forward.

“What do you think you are doing?!” Marinette hoped he was not going after—

“I know where Papillion is,” He looked at his claws. “I can end this.”

“That’s not right and you’ll fade if you do!” She didn’t like what she was hearing, on top of the possibility of killing somebody, she didn’t like the thought of her partner going away like that. Not after what just happened. “Chat Noir!”

He countered with a rueful laugh. “ Blanc… I’m not even real,” He looked down to the injury, still emitting little white particles. “Just Magic, Memories, and Emotions from you and my other self. Maybe I can’t be with you… but I at least want to give you a chance at happiness,” He didn’t wait for her to respond before darting off into the skyline, a white streak against the indigo night.

The girl bit her lip not liking this one bit. It wasn’t right what he was going to do.

“Marinette,” Tikki appeared from whatever place she had been. “We got to go help Chat Noir.”

“But Blanc is going to—”

“If we defeat the Akuma than Blanc can fade before he can do anything,” Tikki stressed.

Again, a difficult choice. She didn’t want Blanc to just fade into nothing like that. It was cruel. But Tikki was right. She had to help her partner.

“Spots on.”

* * *

You know those days where you feel like you have been run over by a truck? Well, Chat Noir could say that he knew even more what that felt like even without being run over and having an impervious suit. Still, being hoisted up by two false Ladybugs on the bridge and while the False Noirs stood to either side with batons in case he tried to escape, Chat Noir was proud how long he lasted against the overwhelming odds. Gave them a run for their money and they still couldn’t lay a finger on his miraculous, calling Cataclysm up in his hand to prevent anyone from touching his miraculous without disintegrating. Until that happened, it was there indefinitely. So, the action figures turned to life just stood there, unsure. Without the Akumas commanding them, they seemed to lack ingenuity of their own.

Chat could only hope that Ladybug was able to get away from Blanc or better yet defeat him. All he could do now was hold out until she came or there was an opportunity to take advantage of. He saw the two Toymongers approach with Stalac Noir informing them of the situation of how they couldn’t take the Ring.

“Maybe I could get Antibug’s Sword to cut it off!” Tike laughed maliciously.

Tot huffed. “No fair! I already lost Snake Noir and now Blanc! No fair that you get Chat Noir’s Miraculous!”

“Yeah huh! It’s totally fair! You already sent your other one!”

“Nuh-uh!”  
“Uh-huh!”  
“Nuh-uh!”  
Back and forth this went.

 _‘Okay, maybe I don’t have to provide a distraction.”_ He had to be smart about this. A blur of white went over the rooftops.

* * *

Ladybug was racing towards the canal when Chat Noir jumped before her.

“Ladybug!” He cried out in relief.

“Chat! How did you escape?!” She looked around for any of the following action figures or the akumas.

“Cat’s are stealthy! I gave them the slip.” He said simply. “Come on, they went towards the Eiffel! We have to stop them!”

The Eiffel? That seemed odd, yet Chat Noir looked to know where they were headed. She had no time to waste and end it before Blanc got to Papillion. “Yeah. This has gone on long enough!”

“After you M’lady.” He said.

To that, the spotted Heroine froze. Suspicion bloomed at the nickname.  
How to tell?  
And Idea sprouted in her head.

“One moment Chat.” She called out nicely.

“What is it Ladybug?” His tone was concerned and soft.

“I need to know something…”

“Yes?”

Ladybug took a deep breath.  
“What’s the basic formula for a starting spin projection for physics?”

He blinked. “Wha—Excuse me?”

“We need to know the answer for this Akuma battle!” She stated utterly serious.

Those green eyes darted around nervously. “Um.. well... it-it-it’s—” He stuttered nervously running his claws through his hair.  
“Well, I am sure your magnificent brain can figure it on the way there! After all, you’re the brain and I’m the brawn!”

She let out a sigh. “Yeah, you’re right…. This is the answer.” And gave a wonderful smile.  
In a flash, the Bandalore’s wires were tied around the Chat Noir before Ladybug was spinning him around afar and then like the Antibug sword, flung him to the other side of Paris.

“The real Chat Noir wouldn’t pass up a chance to rave about Physics!” She practically yelled. Speaking of her partner… better go after him.

Reaching Canal Saint-Michael:  
It was a war zone or looked like a war had been through it. The bridge had been completely warped and rusted. Ice clung to the trees and pavement and several parts of the walkway were just… gone.

All she had to say was:  
“Oh No.”

And this is what had happened while she was distracted.  
  
Chat Blanc had appeared around the Canal intent of going after Papillion. One of the Action Figure Heroes spotted him and the Akuma’s commanded their soldiers to attack. Because of that direct command, the Action Heroes dropped Chat Noir Immediately to turn their attention to Blanc.  
He cataclysmed the bridge, turning it into rust and warping it to drop the two ladybugs into the water and bounded out of there himself while Stalac Noir tried to blast him with ice chunks. However, the Akuma ‘s started to spout contradicting commands, trying to figure out to go after Noir or Blanc first.  
When the mask of the Butterfly and Peacock appeared, they went after Blanc.

Ducking into a small hidden alleyway behind some crates, Chat let his transformation go.

“Yeesh! That was unpleasant,” Plagg said clutching his head.

“Sorry,” It was all Adrien could say as he tried to calm down his heartbeat. It throbbed like it was trying to burst. He felt feverish but not actually sick. His body was sore, and he just felt tired. Even if the Miraculous Suits were impervious, it didn’t stop everything. Blunt force was still painful if applied enough times. Normally when he detransformed Miraculous Cure would take care of this… This time he wasn’t so lucky.

“Just give me the cheese,” Plagg said as Adrien held open his shirt to the secret pocket. With his kwami hiddenly safely and eating to recharge, the teen tried to think of his next move.  
He had to find Ladybug. He didn’t know what Blanc would do. Then again, he didn’t see Ladybug near the doppelganger when the guy passed by the river.  
Blanc was headed towards the direction of the Eiffel, why?  
Was Ladybug trying to lure him there with a trap? Or something else?  
Be as it may, Adrien wasn’t going to just wait around idle, fear or not, he had to support his partner and make Paris safe for Marinette. It still got to him that Blanc knew about her.

He looked around, to his rare amount of luck there was an abandoned bike leaning against the Lamppost; probably forgotten by the owner when the akuma alarm went off.

To get anywhere… he would have to steal it.

“Welp. Time to embrace my teenage rebellion.” He said before getting on it and began to bike towards Champ de Mars.

In the dark and without his night vision, Adrien strained his ears and darted his eyes around for any sign of the akumas or their living toys.

And even if they did spot him they could probably ignore him.  
Only Blanc knew who he was beneath the mask.  
He picked up shouting from the surrounding buildings of the giant plaza.  
The two Toymongers arguing about something with the Ladybugs and Noirs standing at opposing sides. They looked like they were about to fight each other.  
He crept off the bike, Plagg would almost be done with the cheese.  
Only a little bit of time needed for him to get into action. He took cover in a nearby patio behind the columns. A good place to transform.  
  
He slid around the colonnade and froze.  
In the darkness, ice cold eyes stared at him.  
His breath caught in his throat and the words ‘Claws Out’ couldn’t emerge. His voice abandoned him.

“Been a while since I have seen my face without the mask,” It was a hiss. Adrien could hardly hear it over the beating of his own heart. Even in the darkness, the boy could see the faint outline of Blanc’s face. Even with the different colors and mask on, Adrien could also see his own civilian face.  
His terror left him shaking but he swallowed to find his voice.

“Where’s Ladybug?” It was weak and shaking.

Those blue eyes narrowed and yet Blanc did not smirk or snarl. He stood silent.  
Adrien felt his fear turn to worry and then to anger. “Where’s Ladybug?” He said more forcibly. Plagg wasn’t done recharging even though the cheese was eaten.

“Do you know who I am?” Blanc asked.

Not a question Adrien was expecting but the more he could delay Blanc, the better. Though right now you are made from Ladybug’s and I’s memories and emotions about you, you’re originally from a different timeline. One where I got akumatized and—” He wondered if he should say it “You had been in a relationship with Ladybug.”

“So, she did tell you.”

“I’m not fusing with you or whatever for that! I have someone I want to be _me_ with! I’m not going to be somebody else! Not anymore!” Adrien said with more bravado than he felt. Almost there.

Blanc only gave him a questioning look.

“Claws Out.” Green lightning gave way to Chat Noir who prepared for an attack.

Blanc continued to do nothing which possibly unnerved Noir even more. Fight Blanc? Or find Ladybug?

Fear won out and Chat jumped back away, before darting away trying his best to avoid any incoming blast.  
But nothing came.

He didn’t know Blanc had turned his direction towards the Agreste Manor with the intent of patricide.

Chat climbed along opposing rooftops, expanding his senses, listening for enemies approaching, and trying to detect Ladybug.

There!  
Her scent was faint, and further away but it was getting stronger this way. Ears twitching, seemed like the Akuma noticed her.

Ice and pressurized water were already being blasted towards the spotted heroine’s direction. She used her Bandalore, spinning it rapidly as a shield when the FakeBug was leaping above her and intent to swing her own weapon down on the real one.  
  
A well-timed throw of his staff sent the fake careening towards the ground.  
  
“Chat Noir!” Ladybug exclaimed as he landed down near her with his staff returning to hand. Both had to focus on the enemy.

“I’m glad you’re safe,” He said relieved. He passed a moment after beating an ice shard away. “I am the real Chat Noir as I do know I just had a _huge_ argument with you earlier about a _certain someone_.’

“Don’t worry! I threw fake one of you halfway through Paris.”

“Typical.”

Ladybug twirled to dodge a stream of water. “We need to act quick Chat. We’re on a time limit!”

“Where’s you’re lucky charm?” Noir said dodging a yo-yo from AquaBug

She shook her head as Stalac Noir tried to take a swipe at her. A well-placed kick to his chest sent him off the building. “Not that. Chat Blanc is going after Papillion! He’s going to…” She couldn’t finish her sentence.

Those green eyes widened. “Seriously?”

“We have to capture the amok and akuma! Quickly. I may not be a fan of Papillion, but I will not have someone die on my watch even with Miraculous cure to use.”

Her partner became silent as he nabbed the Yo-Yo thrown at him and yanked it out of his opponent’s hands.  
He tossed it to Ladybug. He wasn’t a fan of Papillion himself, but she was right.  
“Has anyone ever told you are a really good person?”

Swinging both Bandalores, Ladybug’s mind quickly flashed back to all those times Chat told her, as Marinette, she was a good person who deserved to be taken care of and treated well.  
Always supporting her even without the mask.

“Yes. Someone has.”

And the two charged against the five opponents.

* * *

**_Hate.  
Hate.  
Hate.  
Hate.  
Hate._ **

Every beat of his non-existent heart throbbed with that emotion. Ever since that horrendous day. Ever since that man revealed who he actually was under that mask.  
Sorrow.  
Anger.  
Regret.  
 ** _Hate._**  
Over and over with each passing moment in that timeless world.  
Back than Blanc regretted not Cataclysmed _him_ right away. It would have been simpler. Far more merciful for both parties.  
Now things won’t be nearly as merciful.  
He was going to destroy them all.

The Mansion, that lair that held the butterflies, Mayura—

_…Nathalie..._

The Mansion!

_It was never home._

And then Papillion will fade to dust once again!

_…Father…_

He would make sure that man knew who he was.  
  
And possible… the lair underneath, the coffin.

_…Mother…_

He stood before the accursed mansion, hidden from sight but he could see that accursed butterfly window.

It would be best that way. Wipe it all from existence so that his other self could finally be free. Finally, free to reach the happiness that was denied to him by his own blood and Ladybug… Marinette could finally be free to be with him.  
He wanted to be with his other half. His heart ached worse than the cut in his side. It had been so empty for so long. At least in one timeline, a version of Adrien Agreste would be happy.  
  
Even if meant himself would fade when he killed Papillion…  
  
Fade alone.  
 _Alone._  
  
Behind the mansion, the moon was bright and full.

* * *

Despite being out powered and outnumbered, the teamwork between Chat Noir and Ladybug made all the difference.  
Their opponents were treating this as a competition, going against each other nearly as much as they were going after the Originals.  
  
Still while Noir and Ladybug were able to fend them off, they were only slowly able to encroach closer to the Super Villains who floated above to give orders. The Toy figures were slowly getting more and more ragged or run down, even then they kept going at the heroes.  
Ladybug didn’t know what time they had left, they had to do something. Something to shorten that distance.

“Where do you think the Akuma or the Amok is?” Chat Noir said as he grabbed AquaNoir and shoulder tossed him. Once again for the umpteenth time, they went over the building.

“Batons?” Ladybug breathed out while deflecting both Ice and Water from her respective power-up forms. “Hats or Chairs…” Her panic was rising.

“We gotta do something right?”

Ladybug nodded tossing the secondary YoYo to Chat Noir. “Cover me!” He knew what she going to do and cleared space for her.  
“LUCKY CHARM!”

Red flashed and appeared in Ladybug’s hands was:  
“Rope…. What am I supposed to do with rope this time of night?!” Her voice was exasperated. Why can’t she have the giant sword for once?

“Kids like jump rope right?” Chat said with a well-placed throw of the yoyo against the skull of the Fakebug. He felt the real Ladybug glare at him. “Oh, don’t give me that look. You know I joke even more when I panic.”

Ladybug looked around not knowing what she could possibly do other than wrap around the thrones and tie them down.  
Okay, time for the stage of when she winged it.  
“Chat-- Time to see how good your throwing arm is.”

“While I don’t have time to join a Cricket team, I think my judo practice will suffice. Where?” He saw her tilt her head in the direction. “Gotcha.”

“Keep the airways clear.”

“Of course.” He said before hurling Ladybug over his head as hard as he could and then acting quickly to prevent two ice shards and two water streams hurtling towards her. He readied the YoYo and staff in front of him and took the full brunt of the attack sending him onto the rooftop with ice covering half his torso and the breath knocked out of him.  
His field of vision paled.

Ladybug was streaking through the air towards the Toymongers who sat stupefied at the amazing flying Polka Dots as she readied the rope and prayed to whomever that this would work. She worked the rope into a loop and pulled the two thrones together and dragged them down with her momentum. From the rope tying against them, the two small super villains dropped their batons on the ground.

Relief passed through the heroine snatching both and broke them over her knee.  
Nothing happened.

“Wha—” White flashed in front of her.

Chat Noir was on the ground and in front of him Chat Blanc was hurling his discs of pure destruction at Fake Heroes in some type of mindless rampage. Each one turning into a statue of dust.

She had no time to think about that or freeze up at the sight! Turning to the Akuma’s where were slowly trying to raise back up in the sky and struggling against the lasso around them, she had to figure out where the butterfly and feather were.

But where?  
Focused on the task at hand she almost didn’t hear tike and tot calling out.  
“Chat Noir!”  
“ANTIBUG!”

As if to bite her, the two fakes she beaten before caught up and were lunging at her from opposing directions. FakeNoir had Cataclysm in his hand and Antibug had the giant Sword.  
And instant to decide.  
And instant to fail or succeed.

She turned to FakeNoir and nabbed him out of the sky to toss him away. As she did this, she could feel the large blade hovering over her and hoped her suit could keep her going until Miraculous Cure could happen.

She tossed Fakenoir away and tried to brace herself.

What came was a warm embrace.

Her head turned to see Blanc holding one arm around her while another was disintegrating the sword that had pierced his already injured side, deep. The infection spread and spread until turning Antibug into a statue of white before it faded.  
And Blanc collapsed.

“NO!” Those words leaped out of her throat before she knew she held Blanc to her. Those glowing white particles were falling out rapidly from the wound and even began to emit from his boots.  
Super-Villains ignored, all she could think of this version of her partner.  
“How… Why…” She felt tears coming out against her will. “I thought—”

He coughed. “I want to… so desperately I want to. But… I don’t want to fade alone… I’m too scared to,” Those Blue eyes turned towards her, still pale and still icy but looking at her clearly, right through the mask. “And after everything I put you through… Well… it’s the least I could do.”

“Chat—”

He leaned close to her, so only she could hear him. “For the first time since then… I’m happy. I am… happy to… be with you… like this.” She could feel his warmth seeping through her suit.

“Ladybug!” Chat Noir limped over to her. “Get the Akuma! Only you can purify it. You need to before your timer runs out.” His leg was covered in a block of ice and bruises were forming on his face where high pressurized water had blasted him. He collapsed on the ground. His fight from the canal now taking a toll on him. She heard a beep on her timer.  
A minute or two minutes had passed.

She looked one last time at Chat Blanc, and he gave her that smile Chat Noir always gave her when she was at her lowest. Either as Marinette or Ladybug. The one that believed in her no matter what.  
He had said his goodbye.  
  
Noir had his eyes closed in pain and while she felt bad for keeping this hidden, she wanted this private.

Blanc felt warm lips.

It was quick, chaste, and fleeting.

Barely there.  
But it felt like a sun had risen for a very long and very dark night.  
And each and every good memory he had as Adrien when he was with Marinette came back, uncorrupted by the Akuma and his own darkness.  
She let him go, and became the Holder of the Ladybug once again, chasing after the Akumas who had shimmied out of the rope that now hung by the cord between the thrones.

He waited for peace to come.

“You know… I wondered something.” Chat Noir said next to him finally turning to his white self. “How come, if you know who we both are, that you never revealed our identities? Or go after the ones we care about?”

Blanc was silent before, “I only wanted to end the pain. Not cause more, even though my methods weren’t most benevolent. And with identities… you, I… none of us are ready. Especially for Papillion,” He breathed out harshly. “I wanted to fix things so badly! I wanted the happiness that she gave me. I’m so tired,” He faced himself, the tears brimming out. “I am tired, Adrien. Of being alone, of being sad. Of everyone hurting me, us. I am tired of how our life treats us. I don’t want to be another lingering memory of pain and hurt and fear. That’s what happened and all I had in that time.”

Noir looked at the pale version, realized this version of him had been so alone for so long. Isolated. Just like before he became Chat Noir and even worse off. He was sad and lonely Adrien without anyone to look out for him.

After all, it was still him.

“You don’t have to bear it all anymore,” Chat began. “I’ll hold the pain for both of us. So that neither of us has to face this again or what you faced in your time. So that I will be able to handle it should whatever happen.”

Blanc looked at Noir in disbelief, before cracking a wry smile. “I hope so…” He saw Ladybug grab the rope and yank. The cord between the thrones snapping.  
“Who is the person you want to be with?”

Noir was surprised but answered with heavy a heavy frown. “Well, I want to be with Ladybug. But that… that might not happen,” His face got lighter, and there was a small glimmer in his eyes. “But maybe, there’s someone else now. Maybe someone… I could be with, as myself.”

“Who?”

“…Marinette.”

The Chat Blanc looked at Noir with a hope that glowed like a beacon in the dark and a look as though he knew something very, very precious, and special. “You don’t say… That’s good. She’s amazing.”  
Ladybug had snagged the Butterfly and Feather that had popped out of the broken cord.

Blanc faced up towards the night sky. “The Moon looks so bright and beautiful.” And when he closed his eyes and before he let out a shuttering breath, a thousand ladybugs washed over him before spreading to the rest of Paris.

And all that was left behind near Chat Noir, was a small white doll with blue button eyes.

Even though the pain and fatigue were whisked away by Miraculous Cure, he felt tired. Like a weight had settled on to him. Whereas feeling like being made of iron, he bent down to grab the doll, lifting it gently in his hands.

Ladybug landed next to him. Her eyes red but free of tears. Silence of the wind passed over them, though not to far away were the unheard curses and yells of a once again defeated Papillion.

Finally. “Here,” Chat handed the Doll to her. “I believe this is yours. Pay Marinette well. She did a good job.”  
Ladybug took it, her hands softly touching it. “Yeah. Chat… I’m—”

“Don’t say you’re sorry,” He said half a laugh and half a sigh. “It wasn’t you fault this happened. Papillion just likes to ruin everyone’s lives.”

“Yes.” Her voice was grim. Papillion was indeed the true villain. As terrifying as he was, as truly malicious as he could be, in the end, Chat Blanc was a victim.

A victim who had his emotions twisted and turned against him by a sad pathetic man who selfishly wanted a wish that could cost someone else something.  
Even if Papillion had a motivation that was even somewhat decent, even if he begged for forgiveness:  
She would **_not_ **give it.

Eyes not leaving the doll, her partner spoke once again. “Your timer is almost up. I’m going to go find Marinette. Hopefully, she got home.”

“How about you give her the night to relax? She’s a tough girl but the last thing she needs is a dark stranger in the night. You look like you need a break yourself. Wouldn’t do you any good if you collapsed in her room and she had to explain it to her parents.” She heard him huff but agreed to her logic. He was beat. And beaten up.

“I’ll get the kids home.” He said before smiling at his partner. They did it.

She raised a fist, he returned it gently. And they both fit together.

He saw her bright crimson streak across Paris to parts unknown and Chat took care of the Akuma aftermath, with sad kids who needed reassurance that they were still good kids.  
The rest was a blur after that. Crawling into bed, the transformation finally dissipated.

Plagg floated, neigh invisible against the darkness. Only a muffled noise from his holder told him they would talk about these events later.  
Cheese would be required.

As for Adrien, while wanting to dive headfirst into the soundless abyss of slumber, his mind raced at those complicated feelings.  
Complicated feelings that if he looked closely told him that while Ladybug would forever be part of his heart, he wanted more in a relationship than fleeting glances and meetings. And so far, based on what he felt, only one person met that quota.  
He would think about this tomorrow and hoped he wasn’t a terrible person at the end of this.

* * *

Marinette got to her room. Her parents, while angry she ran off to hide at Ayla’s, were happy that in the end she was safe and came back when the Akuma Alarm sounded it was safe. The Miraculous Cure repairing the window in her room and everything was in order.

Dressed in her PJs, freshly brushed teeth and two glasses of water later, Marinette held the Chat Blanc doll in her hands on her desk. Tracing the small frown stitched on its face.

“Hey Tikki… can I ask something?”

“Anything Marinette.” Tikki was perched on her shoulder who had been patter her holder’s cheek in comfort.

“I made this doll to seek closure with Chat Blanc… but the doll led him to come back as a person, if not for a short while. Because of that, I was able to understand him and get even more than I originally thought. Could it have been… that he was supposed to be turned real by Toymonger, so that I could actually get it? Like fate or destiny or magic or something… or am I just crazy?”

Tikki let out a long sigh and floated down to the desk, staring at Marinette.  
“No. You’re not crazy. I’m just surprised you thought of that,” The tiny god of creation turned to the doll. “Magic is more than casting spells and doing cool powers. As I told you, its connections, memories, and emotions. And then… there is something else. I don’t even know what it is. But there are times where I have seen events happen that could be like this. Some people call it luck, but even then, it seems beyond that. It’s an invisible tie that connects so many things together with such tiny detail.” An interesting smile appeared on her small face. “I guess what I am trying to say in the end, is that it could have very well meant to happen.”

All the girl could do was respond with a hum.  
“Things work in interesting ways.” The world of magic and fate were mysterious and frightful, but in other times it could be full of comfort.  
She traced the frown again.  
“Manon asked earlier why he’s frowning. He’s lonely. He didn’t have Ladybug with him.” In front of her, the Ladybug and Chat Noir Dolls were sitting next to each other. But taking the Chat Noir doll away from the Ladybug doll wouldn’t solve anything.

“He needs someone.” Tikki agreed. “Everyone needs someone. Even Kwamis.”

“That’s right.” Marinette already knew. She reached for the box of dolls and pulled out the Marinette one. She set Chat Blanc and Marinette next to each other. He already knew who she was beneath the mask.  
“There! Now he has someone to help him, so he can smile.” She smiled feeling a small bloom of accomplishment. It might have been a small act a child would think of. But there was something to it that made it just seem… right.

“No one better in my opinion.” Tikki laughed while giving Marinette a small kiss. With one last look cast at the small frowning doll, slumbered. Free of nightmares of a desolate world or a sad lonely cat who needed his lady.

When the sun rose and Marinette got up from bed.  
When she looked, her breath caught, and tears began to flow down. Not in sadness but at the sheer joy of a small miracle. The swelling in your chest, making you light as air, and to fly to the cloud in the sheer jubilee in the wonders of life.

Magic is a wonderful thing and even something beyond that.  
For in the rays of the golden sun, next to the Marinette doll, was a bright blue-eyed smiling Chat Blanc.

The End

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is probably one of the most emotional pieces I have written yet.  
> I hope you all liked it.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm evil. I know I am. Hope you enjoyed it. If you have any questions please leave a comment below and remember to leave a Kudos... they do help.  
> Hopefully, the second chapter will be updated soon.


End file.
